A Trip to Mars: A The Glee Project FanFic
by UnderPolyJuice
Summary: I'm Marissa, but some people are allowed to call me Mars. When my school burned down my best friend Damian and I transferred to McKinley High. This is the story of my time there
1. Chapter 1: Welcoming with Lindsay

We held each other's hands briefly. It was like we were giving each other strength. He put his hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"C'mon, Mars," he said in his thick Irish accent. I ran my hand through my reddish orange hair. A strand got caught in my thick tribal bracelet. I discarded it and nodded at Damo.

Damian and I had been neighbors and schoolmates for four years. When our school, St. Burroughs, burned to the ground, we both transferred to William McKinley along with another fifty students just like us.

His blue eyes met my brown ones and we walked to the front door. We reached a desk that said "New Student Transfers." We walked to it nervously. Well, I was nervous. I get nervous easily, not Damo though. He's always been good at talking to people. I mostly mumble.

"Names," the girl at the desk asked our names. She had brunette hair and a blue denim dress on with a bright red belt. Her teeth were almost too white.

"McGinty," Damo said confidently, letting the accent do all the charming. It worked. She melted right before our eyes. She giggled a little and handed him his name tag with _Damian McGinty _written on it with bright red letters and a sheet with directions to his homeroom.

"Von Bleiken," I whispered shyly. She quickly handed me a nametag with _Marissa Von Bleiken _in red and directions, all the while staring dreamily at Damian.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him along. I swear I saw her teeth sparkle when I looked back. "C'mon, Lover Boy," I said, making Damo move, "You'll see plenty of her later."

"She was absolutely beautiful," he said, looking at me and grinning sheepishly like he always did whenever he fell for a girl (which was quite often.) "Did you see her eyes, they were so blue!"

"Yep like you and eight percent of the population," I said. I've always had a thing for numbers. That paired with my super retentive memory allows me to memorize facts that no one cares about. "You know what's pretty? Green eyes! Only one to two percent of the population has green eyes! Now those are something to swoon after!"

Damo's eyebrow went up, like it often does. It's like his signature move or something. "What do you have against blue eyes?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly, knowing how fond Damo is of his eyes, "They just aren't exactly unheard of!"

"And brown eyes are?" he exclaimed, crossing his arms indignantly. I scowled and set my mouth in a frown, giving Damo a deathly glare. He knows how I hate my eyes!

I wish I had my sister's eyes. They're beautiful and Amethyst. I'm very jealous of her. She's away at college.

"Sorry," he grumbled. Damn his beautiful accent! About ten girls stopped when they heard him speak.

Damo's never had any trouble when it comes to girls. The accent allows him anything or anyone he wants. I, on the other hand, am terrible when it come to guys. I find a hot guy, work up the courage to talk to him, and then I mostly just end up speaking really fast, mumbling, or blushing and running away quickly. The only guy I've ever been able to talk to is Damian.

We made our way down the hall. I was studying my schedule intently while Damo just held his head up and smiled at everyone. My black reading glasses were almost falling off my nose.

"Whoa, Mars, look out," Damo said, but it was too late. I slammed right into someone, knocking my glasses off.

I noticed it was a guy. I started saying my apologies incoherently. I probably looked like some mental patient that escaped the psychiatric ward at Lima Hospital.

"It's fine," the guy said quietly, before walking off with his head down. I couldn't help but watch him go. He looked so upset. He had blue eyes and black dread locks.

"I liked his hair…" I said, still looking at him. He had that mysterious aura I was attracted to. Damo's eyebrow went up as he looked at me; I made a face that probably wasn't very pretty.

"C'mon," I said, rolling my eyes. I started off again, "What's your first class?" I seemed to always change the subject whenever I got uncomfortable.

"Spanish with Mr. Schuester," he said, reading his schedule, "You?"

"French with Madam DeLoure," I said. I groaned. I suck at French.

"_Te veré más tarde_" Damian said, waving.

"I think it's_, à bientôt_,_ Damian_," I said, beginning to fumble through my French dictionary. Damian laughed at said goodbye to me in English. I smiled sheepishly and put my dictionary down, waving at him.

I walked down the hall to find my locker. _214, 214… _I found it but it was covered in crime scene tape. I couldn't decide whether it was artful decorating or if I would open it to find a decapitated head. Lovely thoughts…

A boy in thick glasses and a weird, but somehow attractive, hair color walked up to the locker above me. I have the bottom locker, fantastic. 

I sighed, reaching forward and turning the combination. It clicked open. No head, thank God. I stuffed my green bag into the cold metal locker.

"I'm Cameron," the glasses guy told me. He looked awkward but talked confidently.

"Hi," I said stiffly, terrible with introductions, "Marissa." He held out his hand and I took it uncomfortably. I suddenly felt the strong need for Germ-X. Damn you, germaphobia. Maybe there's some in my bag…

"Are you one of the new transfers?" he asked, "From that private school that burned down?"

"Yeah," I said shortly, my voice too high for my taste, "yeah, I, uh, am." I couldn't figure out why I was stuttering. I scratched my nose like I usually do when I'm talking to someone I don't know. I wonder why I do that…

He closed his locker and held out his hand to help me up. I took it slowly after staring at it for a second.

"So, who were you at your old school?" he asked, still holding my hand. I pulled it back quickly. I scowled at him. What kind of a question was that? "Hey, sorry," he said, putting his hands up in defense, "Just curious!"

I shrugged, "It's fine." I felt bad for him but it was a stupid question. I figured I'd answer it, though. "I just didn't understand the question." It was true!

"Oh," he said, laughing shakily, "I meant what cliques were you a part were of? Who were your friends?" Why was he asking these questions?

"Um…" I started, very awkwardly, "I, uh… Well, our school was very small, and uh, there weren't any real cliques. We all just hung out most of the time. There were only twenty-four people in my class." I was having serious trouble with speaking around this guy. He made me feel stupid with his upfront attitude.

A bell rang over the school and Cameron waved, going on his way. I rushed to the classroom using the directions the brunette at the desk had given me. I could tell this was probably going to be a long day…

**AN:**___Ok, so I fell in love with TGP and I read some fanfic and decided to go for it. Hope you like it ;) Reviews always welcome!_

_Love,_

_ErinColleen_


	2. Chapter 2: Auditioning with Damian

Damo found me at lunch. I was sitting alone, not knowing anyone. I saw a few people from my old school but it looked like they all had found friends to sit with. I saw Cameron sitting with a couple friends in plaid shirts. None of them were wearing the same glasses as him though. I also saw the attractive boy with dreads. He was in line for food.

He turned around, only to find all the tables were full, except for mine. He sighed, or maybe I made that up in my mind, and sat his tray on the table and sat across from me. It seemed neither of us wanted- or could- introduce ourselves.

Suddenly Damo sat down in his perpetually happy attitude. "Hi, Mars!" he said, handing me an apple. Samuel looked at him briefly, caught off-guard by the accent.

"Hi, Damo," I responded, taking a bite out of the red apple. It tasted almost too sweet. I cringed and sat it down.

"Hi, I'm Damian," Damian said, waving at the boy.

"Samuel," the boy responded, nodding and going back to his notebook.

Damo turned back to me, brightly smiling. "How's your first day so far? Mine's been fantastic!"

I smiled, it's hard not to when you're around Damo. "Fine," I said, "Yours?"

"So first off, Mr. Schue is hilarious. He thinks it's funny when I speak Spanish in my accent. I also have English with that beautiful girl who was at the desk. She's so smart… and those eyes… OH!" he exclaimed, jumping back to reality, "I also heard about this Glee Club."

I turned my head and glared at him and hurt my neck in the process. He said that last because he knew it'd be the first thing I'd want to hear. "Glee Club?" I said, grinning. I'd been in the Glee Club at our old school. I loved it so much. It was the only place I felt like I had really belonged.

"I talked to Mr. Schue and he said we could audition right after school in the auditorium," Damo said, "So I signed us up."

I smiled and punched Damo playfully in the arm, "That's why you're my best friend."

Samuel abruptly stood up and left. He seemed angry about something. For a moment I thought I saw his eyes linger on me and Damo but I was probably just imagining it.

"He's odd," Damo whispered.

"Don't be judgmental," I said, secretly agreeing with him.

"Sorry," he said, eating some spaghetti.

We went on eating, talking about our day so far.

I stood up. The metal chair squeaked a little. My hands shook as I handed the sheet music I had gotten from the library to he pianist.

He started it and I spoke into the cold microphone. "My name is Marissa Von Bleiken and I'll be singing _Right Before My Eyes _by Cage the Elephant.

"_Timber shakes these trails they all derail__  
><em>_Phony, false and frail__  
><em>_An empty ocean lost our way with no direction home__  
><em>_Golden needles names we take in vein__  
><em>_Find it harder to remain__  
><em>_And nothings sacred still waiting on that explanation"_

I squinted as the stage light hit me. I looked at the small audience. Mr. Schue, the brunette Damo had fallen for, a large but pretty girl with orange hair, a black boy with a forest green scarf on, Cameron, a short boy and, to my surprise, the boy with dreads. He was sitting at the end of the row, a seat apart from the girl with the orange hair. As I sang I couldn't help but look at him.

"_Right before my eyes__  
><em>_I saw the whole world lose control__  
><em>_The whole world lost control__  
><em>_Before my eyes uh-huh__  
><em>_I fell through the floor__  
><em>_I couldn't take it anymore__  
><em>_I can't take this anymore_

_It breaks my mind uh-huh"_

I frowned and searched for Damo. He smiled and nodded when I saw him. He was silently encouraging me.

"_Hold your dirty hand over the flames__  
><em>_Getting pleasure from the pain__  
><em>_Softly screaming the pistol that you raise has spoken__  
><em>_Golden needles names we take in vein__  
><em>_Find it harder to remain__  
><em>_Well nothings sacred still waiting on that explanation"_

He had already auditioned. He'd done his favorite, _Puppy Love._ He'd charmed everyone with it and was automatically accepted. I hoped the same happened to me.

"_Right before my eyes__  
><em>_I saw the whole world lose control__  
><em>_The whole world lost control__  
><em>_Before my eyes uh-huh__  
><em>_I fell through the floor__  
><em>_I couldn't take it anymore__  
><em>_I can't take this anymore_

_It breaks my mind uh-huh__  
><em>_Everything I thought I knew fell to the side__  
><em>_Time went on and on I couldn't see past my on eyes__  
><em>_Past my eyes_

_Past my eyes_

_Past my eyes_

_Right before my eyes__  
><em>_I saw the whole world lose control__  
><em>_The whole world lost control__  
><em>_Before my eyes uh-huh__  
><em>_I fell through the floor__  
><em>_I couldn't take it anymore__  
><em>_I can't take this anymore_

_It breaks my mind uh-huh"_

I finished and sighed, smiling nervously at Damo. I looked at Mr. Schue. "Good job Ms. Von Bleicken!" he said leading the applause. The brunette jumped up and clapped, flashing her brilliant teeth. She seemed sweet. "Alright, Marissa, we'll be meeting in the choir room after school tomorrow." I thanked him, smiling.

I was in. I inwardly cheered. I grabbed my green bag and raced down to meet Damo. I gave him a casual side hug and we left. I sat down in his bright red convertible and fastened my seat belt.

"So, this is cause for celebration," Damo said, raising his eyebrow.

"Tally's?" I asked smiling. Tally's was the dinner by our houses. It was where we went for any exciting, happy, or sad event.

"Oh yeah," he said, putting on his sun glasses. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Damo acted too cool for himself. I snorted and turned on the radio. Damian and I belted out Last Friday Night until we got to Tally's.

I got out the car and walked in. Immediately my eyes met two blue ones that I had seen only minutes ago.


	3. Chapter 3: Eating with Samuel

I caught his eye, still smiling from the story Damo was telling me. I waved a little. He nodded back. Damian looked to where I was waving. "Hi Samuel!" he called, waving furiously. A lot of people looked at him. The accent attracts attention.

"Hi Damian," Samuel said quietly as we approached him. We sat down and waited for a waitress.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound rude.

"I, uh, live by here," he said, his nose stuck in a menu.

"Oh cool, us too," Damian said, "Which neighborhood are you in?"

Before Samuel could answer a waitress walked up. Her name is Karen, she knew our names too. "Hi Damian, Marissa, Samuel!" she said perkily, "How do you guys know each other?"

"We all go to the same school now," Damian said.

"Awesome! What do you guys want to eat?" she asked.

In unison the three of us replied, "The usual!" I blushed, Damian laughed, and the corner of Samuel's mouth seemed to twitch a little. Karen smiled, laid her hand on Samuel shoulder and left, telling us our orders would be out soon.

"So, Glee Club," I said, taking a crack at starting a conversation, "What exactly is it like?" I tried to make eye contact with Samuel but his head was down.

"Well," he said, his voice was sort of hoarse, "Lindsay, the brunette with the teeth, is the star. I really hope someone gives her a run for her money. She's good but she performs way too much." Damian glared at him for a second. "Mr. Schue doesn't really give other people the chance to shine as long as there's someone better. Hopefully now that we have new blood it'll be better. You two are really good, but Cameron and Lindsay are going to see you as competition. We're picking duet partners tomorrow, just to let you know." It was the longest I'd heard him talk.

Karen came up to us after a minute with drinks. She gave Samuel a cup of coffee, Damian a glass of water with a lemon and a lime in it, and she sat a cold root beer in front of me. It's my favorite.

"Duets…" Damian said thoughtfully, "Do we get to pick them?"

"Probably not," Samuel said, "Last year's Glee Club drew names out of hats."

"I hope I get Lindsay," Damian said, putting his head on his hand, "She so…" he sighed, going back into his dreamlike state.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Samuel. He grinned a little back. He had a sweet smile; I wish he'd show it more.

"Do we get to pick our songs?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so," he said before taking a sip of coffee. I frowned I knew the perfect duet.

Karen came back with three plates in her hands. She sat down half of a hamburger and one and a half order of fries in front of me, and chicken club in front of Samuel, and a bowl of tortilla soup in front of Damo.

"Thanks, Karen," Damian said, smiling. I hadn't eaten all day so I dug in. Samuel looked on with a mixture of humor and adoration. Damian smirked and ate his soup.

"My mum's getting home at five from her business trip," Damo said, "So I should probably get going. You okay with walking home, Mars?" He winked and nodded a little at Samuel. Damo fancies himself matchmaker. He drank the rest of his soup and climbed over me, picking up his keys on the way. "See you guys tomorrow, you're driving, right, Mars?" I saluted because my mouth was full. Damo waved, put a tip on the table and paid at the front counter.

Samuel and I sat in silence. I had a serious sense of déjà vu. This was just like lunch. When we finished I stood up. "Well it was nice sitting with you," I said, smiling, "I should be off; my dad will be home soon." It was a lie. My dad would be working till midnight. "He'll be worried about me." Also a lie.

"I'll drive you!" Samuel said eagerly. He blushed a little, "I don't want you walking alone in this neighborhood." I stared at him, my eyes searching for some sort of emotion but I couldn't find one.

"Erm, okay," I said, grabbing my bag. We walked to the front counter and paid for our meals. When we got to his car, he opened up my door nonchalantly. He was so gentleman like but in a very subtle manner. I climbed in and watched him the whole way home. We were both silent except when I had to give him directions. It was very strange.


	4. Chapter 4: Singing with Glee

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I made my way to the choir room where three students were already assembled. I sat next to Sam, as he had asked me to call him when he drove me home. He glanced at me, his eyes smiling more than his mouth. Damian came in, winked at me and sat down next to Lindsay.

Matheus looked at our pairs curiously, shrugged, and went back to his sheet music. The girl with orange hair walked in with Cameron and the black guy. Cameron grinned at me then sat down.

Finally Mr. Schue walked in, two ridiculous fedoras in his hand that I strongly suspected came from his own closet and he wore quite often. He sat down the hats on the piano and began addressing us. "Okay, so, first off I'd like to welcome our new members, Marissa and Damian," he said, gesturing to us, "Secondly, we need to get to our duets!" Everyone cheered. "I have two hats here. One has names in it and the other has songs in it. Let's get started!" He clapped his hands together sat down on a seat. "Alex, you start."

The boy in a red scarf stood up. He pulled out a piece of paper from each hat. "Matheus," he said, smiling. They were best friends. "_Swing, Swing _by The All American Rejects." He clapped his hands together and sat down by Matheus.

"You next, Cameron!"

Cameron stood up and awkwardly made his way to the hats. He made eye contact with me before getting his slips. "Damian, _Starstukk _by 30h3 ft. Katy Perry," He shrugged and sat next to Damian.

"Samuel!"

Samuel walked up and pulled his slips out. "Hannah, _Who Knew_ by P!nk." He looked at the red head and sat down next to her.

"Okay," Mr. Schue said, "That leaves Marissa and Lindsay with _What is this Feeling _from the Broadway musical _Wicked._ We start performances tomorrow!"

Lindsay stood up and raised her hand. Without waiting to be called upon. "Mr. Schuester! I'm prepared to do my performance now," she said, moving to the front of the room, "That is, if my partner is ready?" For some reason this angered me. Of course I was ready!

"I'm ready," I said, a little indignantly. We whispered for a minutes, deciding which parts we'd do.

"_Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle__," _Lindsay spoke.

"_Dear Father,"_ I said, frowning to get into character.

"_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz" _We both sang.

Then I said_, "But of course I'll care for Nessa_."

Then Lindsay took over, hitting the high note perfectly, "_But of course I'll rise above it!"_

"_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond,__  
><em>_yes, there's been some confusion for you__  
><em>_see my room mate is...__" _we sang in unison.

"_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and__  
><em>_altogether quite impossible to describe..."_ Lindsay sang, sounding amazingly like Kristen Chenoweth from the original show.

Than I said flatly, "_Blonde." _It gained a laugh, even Samuel chuckled a little. That gave me confidence.

Lindsay sang, _"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?"_

Then I took over, _"I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you!" _I pointed at her with attitude.

"_My pulse is rushing." _

"_My head is reeling."_

"_My face is flushing,"_

"_What is this feeling," _we sang together,

"_Fervid as a flame,__  
><em>_does it have a name, yeeesss,__  
><em>_loathing_

_Unadulterated loathing__." _Everyone laughed.

I got in the moment and hopped on the piano. Damian looked on in surprise, I was usually very mild.

Lindsay sang her eyes full of fire. She did a twirl and pointed fiercely at me,_ "For your face!"_

Then I sang to her, "_Your voice!"_

"_Your clothing!"_

I jumped off the piano and joined in, face to face with Lindsay. _"Let's just say I loathe it all.__  
><em>

_Every little trait however small,__  
><em>_makes my very flesh begin to crawl, _

_With simple utter loathing_

_there's a strange exilhiration _

_In such total__detestation. _

_It's so pure so strong__  
><em>_though I do admit it came on fast__  
><em>_still I do believe that it can last__  
><em>_and I will be loathing,__  
><em>_loathing you my whole life long__"_

Everyone stood up and joined in the song while Mr. Schue looked on in amazement. _"__Dear Galinda," _they sang to Lindsay_, "you are just too good__  
><em>_how do you stand it I don't think I could__  
><em>_she's a terror she's a tartar _

_We don't mean to show a bias__  
><em>_but Galinda you're a martyr._"

Lindsay shrugged and sang back to them, _"Well these things are sent to try us." _

"_Poor Galinda," _they sang,_ "forced to reside__  
><em>_with someone so disgusticified__  
><em>_we just want to tell you we're all on your side!__  
><em>_We share your...__"_

Then all eight of our voices came together as one with,

"_Loathing,_

_What is this feeling so__  
><em>_unadulterated loathing _

_sudden and new? _

_felt the__for her face moment I laid eyes on__  
><em>_her voice you, my pulse is__  
><em>_her clothing rushing my head is__  
><em>_lets just say reeling__  
><em>_WE LOATHE IT ALL!"_

They started coming after me, it was all I could do not to smile at the comradery I was experiencing. I grabbed a broom that was leaning against the wall and climbed onto the piano. It was a small feat as I was in three inch heels. I began warding them off. Mr. Schue began laughing._  
><em>

"_Oh what is this feeling?__  
><em>_Every little trait however__  
><em>_small makes our very flesh__  
><em>_begin to crawl yes, ahhhh__  
><em>_Loathing__  
><em>_Loathing__  
><em>_there's a strange__  
><em>_exhiliration__  
><em>_Loathing__  
><em>_In such total__  
><em>_detestation__  
><em>_Loathing__  
><em>_it's so pure so strong__  
><em>_so strong__"_

I hopped off and stood an inch away from Lindsay's face.

"_Though I do admit it came on fast", _we sang together,_  
>"<em>_still I do believe that it can last and I will be__…"__  
><em>

We all sang together, and it was my turn to chase Lindsay,

"_Loathing Loathing for forever__  
><em>_Loathing Loathing__  
><em>_truly deeply loathing__  
><em>_Loathing you you__  
><em>_my whole life long__  
><em>_loathing, unadulterated loathing!"__  
><em>

I pretended to hide behind my broom and when Lindsay trotted by I shouted,_ "BOO!" _Lindsay let out a little squeak and ran and hid behind Mr. Schue.

Everyone clapped and to my surprise, Lindsay gave me a side hug. Mr. Schue began clapping. "Nice job Lindsay and Marissa, and everyone really! Hope to see great performances like that tomorrow! Bye everyone! Marissa, stay back." I tossed Damian my keys so he could start my car.

Whenever everyone left, Mr. Schuester started talking. "Marissa," he said, putting down some sheet music, "You have an amazing voice. I want to warn you though. Lindsay is the star, but you have enough talent to overpower her. I want you to be careful. Lindsay is very protective of her position in this club. If you're going to succeed, you need to keep your guard up."

"Erm, thanks, Mr. Schue," I said, not knowing what to make of his advice, "I need to go. Damian got my keys and my cars a classic. I don't trust him with it for more than five minutes." I pointed my thumb behind me towards the door.

"Right," he said, nodding, "One question though. The Glee Club here at McKinley has a reputation for being full of drama. I hope to not hold that rep this year. I think it takes away our focus from the competition. So, are you and Damian serious?"

I smiled. "No, Mr. Schue," I said, "Damian and I don't have a relationship. We're just good friends."

"Oh!" he said, blushing a little, "Sorry."

"Don't worry, a lot of people make that mistake," I said, waving nonchalantly, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Schue!" I left and got in my car. Damian and I smiled at each other. It was my turn to be too cool. I let down my roof and pulled out, going way too fast.


	5. Chapter 5: Learning with Sam

Damian grabbed the mic, singing with his Irish accent.

"_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,__  
><em>_Makes a man," _Cameron whistled._  
><em>_That's the way they all come through like," _whistle,_  
>"<em>_Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya," _whistle,_  
>"<em>_That's the way she come through like," _Cameron whistled then took over singing.

"'_Cause I__  
><em>_Just set them up,__  
><em>_Just set them up,__  
><em>_Just set them up tonight."_

Damian, in the background said lowly, "Then down." Then Cameron went back to singing.

_"__'Cause I__  
><em>_Just set them up,__  
><em>_Just set them up,__  
><em>_Just set them up tonight,__  
><em>_Then down"_

Then they both sang,

"_I think I should know__  
><em>_How to make love to something innocent__  
><em>_Without leaving my fingerprints out,__  
><em>_Now,__  
><em>_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce__  
><em>_How do I say I'm sorry__  
><em>_'Cause the word is just never gonna come out,__  
><em>_Now,__  
><em>_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce"_

Everyone stood up and danced. Even Samuel clapped to the music with me.

Cameron took the mic and began singing. Damian, me, and everyone else whistled accordingly.

"_Tight jeans, double d's makin' me go (whistles),__  
><em>_All the people on the street know (whistles),__  
><em>_Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (whistles),__  
><em>_All the people on the street know (whistles)," _he sang, bobbing his head to the music.

"'_Cause I__  
><em>_Just set them up,__  
><em>_Just set them up,__  
><em>_Just set them up tonight (then down),__  
><em>_'Cause I__  
><em>_Just set them up,__  
><em>_Just set them up,__  
><em>_Just set them up tonight,__  
><em>_then down."_

We all sang the chorus but Damian and Cameron were the prominent voices.

"_I think I should know__  
><em>_How to make love to something innocent__  
><em>_Without leaving my fingerprints out,__  
><em>_Now,__  
><em>_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce__  
><em>_How do I say I'm sorry__  
><em>_'Cause the word is just never gonna come out,__  
><em>_Now,__  
><em>_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce."_

We sat down, still dancing in our seats. Damian and Cameron took over the song from there and finished it.

"_Push it baby, push it baby,__  
><em>_Out of control,__  
><em>_I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,__  
><em>_Push it baby, push it baby,__  
><em>_Out of control,__  
><em>_This is the same old dance that you already know,_

_Push it baby, push it baby,__  
><em>_Out of control,__  
><em>_I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,__  
><em>_Push it baby, push it baby,__  
><em>_Out of control,__  
><em>_This is the same old dance that you already know_

_I think I should know__  
><em>_How to make love to something innocent__  
><em>_Without leaving my fingerprints out,__  
><em>_Now,__  
><em>_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce."_

We gave them a standing ovation. Mr. Schue smiled and began assessing them. "Great job you two! Cameron, you really came out of your shell today. You usually stick to more jazzy and saultry numbers but nonetheless, you did fantastic!

"And you, Damian," he said, turning to my Irish friend, "We need to get you rapping more," he said. We all laughed. "Damian, that Irish accent is your strong suit. That paired with your very deep voice is sure to get us first place in Sectionals. Which by the way, is next month and I think you're getting a solo!" He finished in a sing-song voice.

Damian grinned and sat down next to me. I smiled at him and patted him on the back. "Good job, Damo," I said softly.

"Thanks, Mars," he said, giving me a side hug.

"Next up," Mr. Schue said, "Hannah and Samuel with _Who Knew."_

They stood up and walked to the front of the room. The music started. Hannah sung first.

"_You took my hand, you showed me how__  
><em>_You promised me you'd be around__  
><em>_Uh huh, that's right," _she sang to him.

Samuel sang, his eyes full of pain,_ "I took your words and I believed__  
><em>_In everything you said to me__  
><em>_Yeah huh, that's right."_

They sang together. They both were full of emotion. Hannah held her hand over her heart, her eyes closed. Samuel ran his hand through his dreads.

"_If someone said three years from now__  
><em>_You'd be long gone__  
><em>_I'd stand up and punch them out__  
><em>_Cause they're all wrong__  
><em>_I know better__  
><em>_Cause you said forever__  
><em>_And ever__  
><em>_Who knew." __  
><em>

Samuel stared into Hannah's eyes, as if pleading with her.

"_Remember when we were such fools__  
><em>_And so convinced and just too cool__  
><em>_Oh no__  
><em>_No no__  
><em>_I wish I could touch you again__  
><em>_I wish I could still call you friend__  
><em>_I'd give anything"_

His eyes sparkled, filling with tears. He choked them back.

Hannah let the tears flown down her freckled face. She sang with all her might, pouring her soul into the words.

"_When someone said count your blessings now__  
><em>_'fore they're long gone__  
><em>_I guess I just didn't know how__  
><em>_I was all wrong__  
><em>_They knew better__  
><em>_Still you said forever__  
><em>_And ever__  
><em>_Who knew"_

Before I knew it, I was crying too. The other six of us sang under them with a soft, harmonizing "O" sound.

Samuel and Hannah sang together in perfect harmony,

"_Yeah yeah__  
><em>_I'll keep you locked in my head__  
><em>_Until we meet again__  
><em>_Until we__  
><em>_Until we meet again__  
><em>_And I won't forget you my friend__  
><em>_What happened_

_If someone said three years from now__  
><em>_You'd be long gone__  
><em>_I'd stand up and punch them out__  
><em>_Cause they're all wrong and__  
><em>_That last kiss__  
><em>_I'll cherish__  
><em>_Until we meet again__  
><em>_And time makes__  
><em>_It harder__  
><em>_I wish I could remember__  
><em>_But I keep__  
><em>_Your memory__  
><em>_You visit me in my sleep__  
><em>_My darling__  
><em>_Who knew__  
><em>_My darling__  
><em>_My darling__  
><em>_Who knew__  
><em>_My darling__  
><em>_I miss you__  
><em>_My darling__  
><em>_Who knew__  
><em>_Who knew?"_

Samuel looked upset as he stared at the ground. In a quick second, he grabbed his black leather bag and stormed out of the choir room. Everyone looked on in shock.

"Maybe one of you should go after him?" Mr. Schue said, looking at us expectantly. I wondered why he didn't go himself.

For some reason I spoke up. "I'll go," I volunteered, standing up, "Good job by the way Hannah!" I called as I left the room. She nodded and watched me leave.

I ran down the hall and saw a flash of black hair. "Sam!" I cried. He kept running until he got outside. We made it out into the fall air. It was beautiful, contrasting greatly with Samuel's dark form.

"Sam!" I said from about five yards away from him, "Sam, what are you running from?"

He turned around slowly. A tear was running down his face. I walked up to him and held eye contact. "What's wrong Sam?" I asked.

"C'mon," he said, leading me inside the school again. We passed the trophy case and stopped he pointed at a picture. In it was a girl. She was beautiful with flowing blonde hair and a brilliant smile. She was looking up at a boy who was looking down at her adoringly. I recognized him as Samuel. His dreads were much shorter and they were adorned with a crown. The girl had a tiara on. Beneath the picture was a plaque that had written on it, "Samuel Larsen and Carissa Jenkins, Junior Prom King and Queen 2011."

I looked up at him, my eyes asking him what it meant. He responded, not looking at me. "Last year, Carissa and I were voted Prom King and Queen. We were in love. I know it sounds stupid but it was true. That morning when I took her home, I parked in front of her house. She didn't get out. We just sat there and talked. We talked about getting married, having kids, living somewhere in the country where I could write my music. It was just talk. During the summer we grew apart. She started seeing someone else behind my back. When I found out I fell into a terrible state. I was just starting to get over it but then Hannah and I sung that song. Back there in the Glee Club…" he started but couldn't finish.

"It brought back memories of Carissa," I finished for him. "I'm sorry, Sam." I had tears splashing silently down my face. I pulled Sam into a hug and putted his back consolingly. He wrapped his arms around me and cried into my shoulder.

"Marissa, I need to tell you something," he said, "Whenever I see you and Damian together, it reminds me of Carissa and I. We were best friends too, but that all changed. Don't let him hurt you and don't hurt him. You two are really good together, don't let that change."

"Sam," I said, confused, "Damian and I aren't-"

"You aren't like that," Sam finished, "Neither were Carissa and I. Then something changed." Sam grabbed his bag and started to leave. "Don't tell anyone, I trust you. Thanks for everything, Marissa," he said, leaving.

I stood and frowned, watching him leave the school. I heard the purr of his motorcycle starting. It was what he drove most of the time.

After a minute I went back to the choir room just in time to hear Alex belt out the last note of his and Matheus' song.

I sat down, not taking in anything Mr. Schue or the other's said.


	6. Chapter 6: LockDown with Everyone

I passed by Samuel in the hall and smiled. He grinned crookedly back. We had grown closer ever since he told me his story.

That day marked the one month anniversary of my first day at McKinley. Since then we had gain four new members in Glee Club. Their names were Emily Vasquez, EllisWylie McKynleigh Abrams and her step-brother, Bryce Ross-Johnson.

Emily was one of the most popular girls in school. Ellis was short but she had a big personality and had gained respect from the school for standing up for what she believed in. Bryce was popular, thus letting him join any club he wanted. McKynleigh was a shy but confident over-achiever.

I was happy for today because it meant that we'd get to start technical rehearsals for sectionals. I practically ran to the auditorium. I loved doing technical rehearsals for my old Glee Club.

"Hi, Coach Sylvester!" I said, waving and going into the auditorium. She looked on at me in confusion. Kill them with kindness.

I made it to the second level of seats in front of Mr. Schue's desk. I sat down next to Damian. I bent down to whisper to McKynleigh who was sitting in front of me. "Where's Mr. Schue?"

"I don't know," she whispered back, "Picking out a new vest, maybe?" I snorted. Whenever Micky did open her mouth, though it wasn't often, she always said something funny.

Suddenly the lights went off. We heard the click of a door locking. One stage light went on, focusing on the center of the stage where Mr. Schue was standing, holding a large stack of sheet music.

"Students of McKinley High Glee Club," he said dramatically. "Welcome to the second annual lockdown. Until eight a.m. we will all be here together picking out our songs, choreographing our numbers, and perfecting our routine. So come down to the stage and let's get started! And don't worry I've contacted all your parents and they're perfectly fine with the arrangement."

Damo and I looked at each other and smiled. It was the sleepover our parents had never let us have after we turned eleven.

We all made our way to the stage. "Okay," Mr. Schue said, having us get in a circle and sit down, "So, I think to be fair, we need to give everyone a chance to sing in the songs we'll be doing. Any suggestions?"

"_Imagine_by John Lennon," Hannah pipped up first.

"No, that song's not edgy enough," Ellis said, "I think anything by Chuck Berry is good."

"No," Samuel said, "We need to think more modern. Like Lady Gaga or P!nk."

"But judges tend to be older," Matheus said, "We need to give them a blast from the past, but give the crowd what they want by giving our song a modern twist."

"What do you suggest?" Alex asked.

"_Ain't No Rest for the Wicked_by Cage the Elephant," I said, naming my favorite band, "It's got soul, rock and roll, and a little pop. It's modern with out being too modern."

"I don't think that'll work," Lindsay said, "We need something everyone knows."

"Biffy Clyro!" Damian exclaimed.

"They're only popular in the UK, dear," I said, patting Damo's shoulder.

"Oh."

"_Highway to Hell?"_

"_Living on a Prayer?"_

"_Every Breath you take?"_

"_Bad Romance?"_

"_Fireflies?"_

"_Love the Way you Iie?"_Micky suggested.

"Wait!" Mr. Schue said, "Mik's got something there! That'll give us the emotion we need. Now we just need a rock song to go with it."

"I've got it!" Damian said. I smiled at him when he named the song. We had our set for sectionals.


	7. Chapter 7: Sick with Micky

Lindsay stood the door of the bus, checking names off a list as we entered. It was pouring down rain so Cameron was holding an umbrella over her head in a very gentleman like manner.

Alex stepped on the bus and waved at Matheus. "That's everyone but Samuel," she said, glancing at her watch. "He better get here quickly or else we'll be late."

Lindsay stepped onto the bus and looked at me. "Maybe you should call Samuel, Marissa," she said, looking at me pleadingly. I nodded and called him meanwhile Lindsay was telling everyone to shut up.

It rang a few times before he answered. He sounded croaky. "Mars?" he asked.

"Sam," I said, "where are you, exactly?" I waited for an answer but he went into a fit of coughs.

"Mars, my mom thinks I'm sick. She's in the kitchen making me soup. I don't think she'll let me go."

My jaw dropped. Sam had a solo. "Sam!" I exclaimed a little too loudly, "You have to come! We need to go so meet us at the place. I'll text you the address. See you in a little bit. Bye." I hung up my phone before he could respond. "Let's go!" I yelled at the bus driver.

I was stressing out, biting my nails. If Damo hadn't been there I would've started pulling my hair out. I quickly texted Sam the address. He had better be there. We were going to sing together.

I folded up, putting my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I placed my forehead on my knees and tried to cool down. Damo comforted me, trying in vain to ease my nerves.

I wondered why I get like that. I had been performing for years but for some reason the stage made me sick. I always felt like collapsing whenever I got in front of people. I tried to keep it together; I knew everyone was watching me.

I could here Emily and Bryce whispering and McKynleigh telling them to be quiet. Ellis was saying something cynical but I usually just block her out. I'm all for sarcasm but she brings it to a whole new level.

We pulled up in front of the convention center and hurried out. Cameron held an umbrella over my head. If I wasn't on the verge of throwing up I would have thanked him. Even in my nervousness I could see Lindsay was angry at him leaving her to shelter me from the rain.

"C'mon guys!" Mr. Schue said, bouncing with excitement. His rapid movement made me literally sick. I ran out of the shelter of the umbrella and to a trash can. Micky ran after me and held my hair while I spilled my guys out. Like a true friend she had a pack of gum in her rain coat. She handed me a stick and we walked back to the group inside.

"Wow," Lindsay said, "You have the worst case of stage fright I've ever seen, Marissa. I find it helpful to take deep breaths. Here let's do them together. _Hee.. Hoo.. Hee.. Hoo.." _She inhaled and exhaled looking at me expectantly. I stared at her, unable to hide my astonishment. She was a piece of work but damn she had talent.

I sat down on a bench and clutched my stomach. Suddenly I saw a head full of dark dreads. I sighed, full of relief. Samuel walked in, his doting mother trotting behind him. She was short and plump and adorable. Mrs. Larson was almost the exact opposite of her son.

"I'm here!" Samuel rasped. Everyone's jaw dropped. He sounded horrible.

Lindsay instantly started going through her purse. "Here!" she cried, handing Samuel a teabag a bottle of warm water. "Does anyone have a cough drop or a piece of hard candy?" She was on the job.

"I have gum," McKynleigh offered but Lindsay shook her head.

"I might," Emily said. She delved in her purse and pulled out a bright red sucker. "Will this work?"

"Yes!" Lindsay said, grabbing it. "Here, Samuel. Drink tea and suck on this. Your voice needs to be better soon!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

Samuel looked down on her with a mixture of amusement and bewilderment. He shook her off and came to sit down next to me.

"You okay?" he asked, sucking on the sucker.

I looked at him, my face giving him the answer. "I threw up before you got here," I told him miserably.

"Yeah, I can tell by your breath," he said, waving his hand in front of his nose. If looks could kill, I'd be in prison for murder. "Kidding!" he said defensively, "Sorry." I went back to staring at the linoleum floor.

"C'mon, guys, let's go to our seats," Mr. Schue said, leading the way to the doors of the auditorium. "The first performers are the Banderbelt Songbirds. I haven't heard them perform yet because they're new this year. They're armatures, but so are you so you might have some competition. Let's go in there and be good sports!" Everyone cheered and went into the auditorium.

The group came on stage. They were wearing horrid pink costumes and the girls had obnoxious hair clips in their hair. They began to sing and I inwardly groaned.

"_I love the colorful clothes she wears_

_And the way the sunlight plays upon her hair_

_I hear the sound of a gentle word  
>On the wind that lifts her perfume through the air<br>_

_I'm picking up good vibrations  
>She's giving me excitations<br>Good bop bop, good vibrations  
>Bop bop, excitations<br>Good, good, good, good vibrations"_

The mixture of bright colors moving and the Beach Boys was making me sick again. I frowned and ran out of the room. God I hoped this stopped soon…


	8. Chapter 8: Singing with Emotion

I was on the edge of the white love seat where Damo, Cameron and I sat squashed together. They were both so laid back, I couldn't comprehend it. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering like crazy.

I stroked my hair, upsetting the black headband that sat neatly in it. McKynleigh put it back in place for me, God bless that girl.

Mr. Schue walked into the green room wearing a monkey suit. It was almost amusing- almost. I would've laughed if I wasn't so nervous. He was holding a playbill and looked almost as nervous as me.

"Okay, guys, listen up," he said shakily, "Oral Intensity just finished up. We're on in five minutes. Everyone feeling ready?" Everyone nodded except me and Samuel. We looked stoic. "Marissa, are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked. I nodded a little.

"She'll be fine once the music starts, Mr. Schue," Damo said, patting my back.

"Awesome," he said, let's get out there and get ready.

Everyone cheered and stood up. I brushed out the wrinkled in my red satin dress. It had a black band across my waist. The dress itself was very comfortable and easy to move in.

We exited the green room and went back stage. Lindsay and Cameron went to the doors of the auditorium where they could make their grand entrance. The music started and they both came out, the light hitting them in unison. We peeked out so we could see them.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
><em>_that's alright because i like the way it hurts__  
><em>_just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
><em>_that's alright because i love the way you lie__  
><em>_I love the way you lie" _Lindsay sang with all her heart.

Then Cameron started rapping. He was horrible when we had first started practicing but he had learned well. He preformed really well.

"_i can't tell you what it really is__  
><em>_i can only tell you what it feels like__  
><em>_and right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe__  
><em>_i can't breathe but i still fight while i can fight__  
><em>_as long as the wrong feels right it's like i'm in flight__  
><em>_high off of love drunk from my hate__  
><em>_it's like i'm huffin' paint and i love it the more i suffer, i suffocate__  
><em>_and right before i'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me__  
><em>_and i love it, wait, where you goin'?__  
><em>_i'm leavin' you, no you ain't come back__  
><em>_we're runnin' right back, here we go again__  
><em>_so insane, cause when it's goin' good its goin' great__  
><em>_i'm superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane__  
><em>_but when its bad its awful, i feel so ashamed i snap__  
><em>_whose that dude? i don't even know his name__  
><em>_i laid hands on her__  
><em>_i never stoop so low again__  
><em>_i guess i don't know my own strength."_

The curtains lifted and we were revealed to the audience. We sang the chorus.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
><em>_that's alright because i like the way it hurts__  
><em>_just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
><em>_that's alright because i love the way you lie__  
><em>_I love the way you lie." _

Damian stepped out and began rapping. His Irish accent shined through.

"_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe__  
><em>_when you with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em__  
><em>_got that warm fuzzy feeling__  
><em>_yeah them chills used to get em__  
><em>_now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at em__  
><em>_you swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em__  
><em>_now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em__  
><em>_you push pull each other's hair__  
><em>_scratch claw hit em throw em down pin em__  
><em>_so lost in the moments when you're in em__  
><em>_it's the face that's the culprit, controls ya both,__  
><em>_so they say it's best to go your seperate ways__  
><em>_guess that they don't know ya__  
><em>_cause today that was yesterday__  
><em>_yesterday is over, it's a different day__  
><em>_sound like broken records playin' over__  
><em>_but you promised her next time you'll show restraint__  
><em>_you don't get another chance__  
><em>_life is no nintendo game, but you lied again,__  
><em>_now you get to watch her leave out the window__  
><em>_guess that's why they call it window pane."_

We all sang the chorus again then Hannah stepped out.

"_Now i know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean__  
><em>_and we fall back into the same patterns, same routine__  
><em>_but your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me__  
><em>_when it comes to love you're just as blinded__  
><em>_baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me__  
><em>_maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems__  
><em>_maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano__  
><em>_all i know is i love you too much to walk away though__  
><em>_come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk__  
><em>_don't you hear sincerity in my voice when i talk?__  
><em>_told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball__  
><em>_next time i'm pissed ill aim my fist at the drywall__  
><em>_next time there won't be no next time__  
><em>_i apologize even though i know its lies__  
><em>_i'm tired of the games i just want her back__  
><em>_i know i'm a liar if she ever tries to fuckin' leave again__  
><em>_i'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire."_

We loudly sang the chorus, all of us crying.

There was a moment of silence then were eased into the next song. I filled with nerves. Samuel and I stepped forward.

"_You say I love you boy_

_I know you lie_

_I trust you all the same_

_I don't know why," _He sang looking into my eyes.

I grabbed my mic and sang to him.

"'_Cause when my back is turned_

_My bruises shine_

_My broken fairytale_

_So hard to hide."__  
><em>

We joined in together.

"_I still believe_

_It's you and me till the end of time."_

McKynleigh and Alex sang the chorus together.

"_When we collide we come together,__  
><em>_If we don't, we'll always be apart.__  
><em>_I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.__  
><em>_When you hit me, hit me hard.__"_

Samuel and I went back to join the group and dance. Emily and Bryce went up to sing the solos. It was nice to see Emily sing something soft.

Bryce sang first.

"_Sitting in a wishing hole,__  
><em>_Hoping it stays right.__"  
><em>

Then Emily went.

"_Feet cast in solid stone,__  
><em>_I got Gilligan's eyes."_

They sang the same line Samuel and I did.

"_I still believe_

_It's you and me till the end of time."_

Ellis and Matheus went up to sing the chorus. Then we all sang the last verse together.

"_'Cause you said hello,__  
><em>_It's where the going get's hard,__  
><em>_Our future is far,__  
><em>_Many of horror__  
><em>_Our future's far,__  
><em>_Many of horror__  
><em>_Our future is far,__  
><em>_Many of horror___

_I still believe,__  
><em>_It's you and me__  
><em>_till the end of time.___

_When we collide we come together,__  
><em>_If we don't we'll always be apart.__  
><em>_I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.__  
><em>_When you hit me, hit me hard."_

We all stood still for a second then bowed and curtsied. The lights went off and we scampered to or green room. After a minute of hi-fiving and hugging each other the truth sank in. We were being judges four door down the hall. We all sat in anticipation, waiting to be called onstage for the results. _  
><em>

_Author's Note:_

_Okay guys… CLIFF-HANGER TIME!_

_Haha, no not because I get a kick out of torturing you but because I ran out of pre-written material _

_So, I figure I'll wait a week and by that time I'll have 5 chapters written to post. _

_Yes, you'll have to sit in anticipation waiting for the results but hey, at least that'll make the results all the more better _

_Love you guys!_


	9. Chapter 9: Celebrating with Breadsticks

The stage light seemed surreal. They were almost taunting us. The Governor's wife came onstage with an envelope. She smiled at all of us.

"Okay," she said, taking the microphone, "We saw some great talent today. Each of these groups have proved themselves through song. Unfortunately, there can olnly be one winner. So, with out further ado, in third place: The Songbirds!"

Everyone clapped and the Songbirds left the stage. I felt a little relieved. Either way, we placed.

"And our winners are…" she paused dramatically, "McKinley High's New Directions!"

It was like all sound had gone out. I was shock. Everyone was jumping and cheering around me, even Sam hi-fived a couple people. I shot back into reality and all sound came back. I saw Damian hug Lindsay and twirled her around twice before setting her down awkwardly. Somehow Matheus got the trophy and was holding it over his head. It was taller than him. I hugged Micky and Samuel. Cameron awkwardly approached me and gave me a nervous hug. It was an amazing moment.

"Breadsticks!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. We all cheered even louder.

We all climbed into the bus. Mrs. Larson and the rest of our parents followed. My dad wasn't there, he had to work.

When we got to Breadsticks we crammed into two booths, not counting the parents who had their own booth. Sam, Damian, Cameron, McKynleigh, Lindsay and I sat in one while Matheus, Hannah, Alex, Emily, Ellis, and Bryce sat in another.

"That was amazing!" Lindsay said, "I've never been so nervous in my life! When we were waiting for the results I though I was going to throw up. I surprised you didn't Marissa! Damian, you and Cameron did really well rapping, I was very surprised! Your accent got us crucial swing votes from the judges. And Marissa, who knew you could belt? McKynleigh you did superb! For being sick you did fantastic, Samuel. It's a good thing I carry around tea bags with me at all times. When I was five, my director for the community theatre did that, that's where I learned that trick. It's proven very useful in the past. It was really good luck Emily had that sucker. I wonder why she had that… I'll ask her later. So, what are you guys ordering?"

Samuel, Cameron, McKynleigh and I looked at her with wide at while Damian sat, starring at her dreamily. Cameron coughed, calling the five of us back to reality.

"How bout we split a pizza?" Micky suggested. We all nodded our approval.

"Is vegetarian okay?" Lindsay asked, "I'm going on an all vegetarian diet. It's supposed to help boost my metabolism. I hope it works. I could use the extra energy too! I've been getting really tired lately. My crazy aunt says it's because of the moon but she's hardly ever right. One tine she told me my eyes would turn red if I didn't eat my green beans. One night I forgot to eat them and when I realized what I'd done I cried. When I looked in the mirror my eyes were red from crying. That made me cry more! Then I ate green beans, stopped crying and the redness went away. I hate green beans now, and my aunt." She sighed.

"Yeah, uh, vegetarian's fine by me," Cameron said.

"You have great stories," Damian said dreamily.

"Oh wow, thanks Damian," Lindsay said, "I've often been told that. Once-"

Thankfully a waitress showed up before Lindsay could say anymore. "One large vegetarian pizza and a Dr. Pepper for me," Micky told her, handing her the menus. The waitress took the rest of our drink orders.

"So, what'e you guys doing tonight?" Damian asked, "'Cause I bet I can swing a party at my house tonight. Or better yet…" Damian looked at me expectantly.

"No," I said flatly. He looked at me pleadingly. "No, Damian!"

"C'mon Mars!" he said, "It'll only be twelve people! The guys can spend the night at my house and the girls at yours!"

"No!"

"Mars!" he begged, "Your dad won't care and my mum and dad are out of town! Your dad probably won't even be home till the morning!" He gave me his stupid puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I said begrudgingly, "But someone else is replacing the alcohol." I looked at him and he nodded, smiling like a fool. He exited the booth to tell the other table.

I crossed my arms and scowled. This party had better rock.


	10. Chapter 10: Partying with Alcohol

The music pumped loudly in my basement. Matheus was dancing on my washing machine. He had stripped his shirt off and was showing off his abs. Emily and Bryce were making out in a corner and were very nearly showing off their bodies a bit too much. Alex was crying into McKynleigh's shoulder for no reason. Damian and Cameron were dancing in very Damian and Cameron-like manners. Ellis and Hannah were lying on my couch laughing their asses off. Lindsay was yelling at Cameron about an umbrella or something. Samuel was dancing very coolly, it was almost surprising.

He just looked so beautiful dancing. I made my way over to him. I began speaking, my words slurred. "You know, Samuel... Sam… Sammy! You are a beautiful dancer! I love the way you dance! Let's dance, Sammy!" I started dancing next to him. Samuel grabbed my waist and we began doing a sort of tango with each other.

Suddenly McKynleigh's voice rang out. "Alex wants to play Spin the Bottle! I say 'YES!'" She let out a cheer and grabbed an empty wine bottle she, Alex, Ellis, and Hannah had downed. We all cheered and sat in a circle.

She spun the bottle first. It landed on Samuel. Samuel's eye widened. "C'mon, dread-locked boy!" McKynleigh said, motioning for him to come closer with her index finger. She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. They lip locked. Micky wrapped her arm around his neck and vigorously kissed him. I laughed. It was funny to see the timid Micky going at it with a guy. She pushed him away and giggled.

Ellis, who was sitting next to Samuel, spun it next. It landed on Bryce. She gave him a peck on the lips but it was enough to send Emily over the edge. She began yelling in Spanish.

Lindsay told her to shut up and spun the bottle. It landed on Damian. I giggled at Damian's expression. Hannah and Ellis laughed hysterically. Lindsay scooted over so she was closer to the Irish guy.

Damian looked into her eyes and ran his hand through her hair. He kissed her tenderly. Micky laid her head on my shoulder and I laid my head on hers. We both "awww"'d in unison. Damian wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hand on his shoulders. The kiss because more rapid.

"Oh my God, get a room!" Cameron said, laughing. That sent Hannah and Ellis in a hysterical fit of laughter. Lindsay backed off and went to her previous spot. Damian still looked in shock.

Cameron spun it next. To my surprise it landed on me. I looked at him expectantly. I kissed him, my mouth open partially. We kissed for a second or two, but it felt longer. He was a good kisser but I didn't really feel anything. I sat back in my spot and smiled at him. Hannah and Ellis laughed some more.

Emily spun it after me. It landed on Matheus. "C'mon here, short stuff," she said flirtatiously. She kissed him for a good minute before going back to Bryce. She ran her fingers down Bryce's chest and bit her lip, looking up at him.

Hannah took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Alex. Alex laughed and kissed Hannah lightly. Hannah and him went into a fit of laughter.

"My turn!" Micky said in a sing-song voice.

"Wow, Mick!" Bryce said, "Let's settle down there!" He went into his protective older brother mode.

"Shut up, Bryce!" McKynleigh shouted, starting to cry, "You're always trying to suppress me!" I patted her back consolingly.

"IDEA!" Lindsay shouted, "Let's sing!" She stood up and went to my karaoke machine. She grabbed Damian by the tie and pulled him to the makeshift stage where the music was already starting.

Lindsay started singing _"All the old paintings on the tombs__  
><em>_They do the sand dance don't you know__  
><em>_If they move too quick (oh whey oh)__  
><em>_They're falling down like a domino__"_

_All the bazaar men by the Nile__  
><em>_They got the money on a bet__  
><em>_Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)__  
><em>_They snap their teeth on your cigarette__"_

Damian took the mic.

"_Foreign types with the hookah pipes say__  
><em>_Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh__  
><em>_Walk like an Egyptian___

_Blonde waitresses take their trays__  
><em>_They spin around and they cross the floor__  
><em>_They've got the moves (oh whey oh)__  
><em>_You drop your drink then they bring you more."_

I started dancing. Cameron walked up to me and started dancing with me. Just as Lindsay was sing _"Walk like an Egyptian," _Cameronstarted talking.

"Hey! Hey, Marissa!" he shouted over Lindsay's singing, "You know what we should do?"

"No!" I shouted back, still dancing, "What?"

He did a twirl. "We should do a duet!"

"Yeah!" I shouted, taking a swing of a wine cooler.

"Woah!" Cameron shouted and we kept dancing 'till Damian and Lindsay were done then we hopped onto the floor where they were standing. I took Lindsay's microphone and Cameron took Damo's. Cameron started the music.

He sang first, _"__Load up on guns__  
><em>_Bring your friends__  
><em>_It's fun to lose and to pretend__  
><em>_She's overborne and self-assured__  
><em>_Oh no, I know a dirty word._

_Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?__  
><em>_Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?__  
><em>_Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?__  
><em>_Hello, hello, hello ,hello__  
><em>_With the Lights out it's less dangerous__  
><em>_Here we are now entertain us__  
><em>_I feel stupid and contagious__  
><em>_Here we are now entertain us__  
><em>_A mullato an albino__  
><em>_A mosquito my libido__  
><em>_Yeah!"_

Then I took over_, "I'm worse at what I do best__  
><em>_And for this gift I feel blessed__  
><em>_Our little group has always been__  
><em>_And always will until the end___

_Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?__  
><em>_Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?__  
><em>_Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?__  
><em>_Hello, hello, hello, hello__  
><em>_With the Lights out it's less dangerous__  
><em>_Here we are now entertain us__  
><em>_I feel stupid and contagious__  
><em>_Here we are now entertain us__  
><em>_A mullato an albino__  
><em>_A mosquito my libido__  
><em>_Yeah!"_

We danced through the bridge. Hannah and Ellis laughed at us doing our crazy moves. For the last verse, we harmonized.

"_And I forget just why I taste__  
><em>_Oh yeah I guess it makes me smile__  
><em>_I found it hard it's hard to find__  
><em>_Oh well whatever nevermind__  
><em>_Chorus-__  
><em>_Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?__  
><em>_Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?__  
><em>_Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?__  
><em>_Hello, hello, hello, hello__  
><em>_With the Lights out it's less dangerous__  
><em>_Here we are now entertain us__  
><em>_I feel stupid and contagious__  
><em>_Here we are now entertain us__  
><em>_A mullato an albino__  
><em>_A mosquito my libido_

_A denial__"_

"Woah!" I shouted then hugged Cameron. We danced when Hannah and Ellis did a duet riddled with giggling. Damian and Lindsay were making out on my couch. Samuel was singing along to the music. McKynleigh and Bryce were having a fight while Emily stroked his chest adoringly. Alex and Matheus were crying for no reason.

"Hey!" Damian shouted, "I'm in love with Lindsay!" Lindsay laughed and pulled him back down to kiss. I laughed at them.

During a pause in our dancing I looked into Cameron's eyes and leaned forward. Cameron leaned forward too. I pushed him against the wall and kissed him fiercely. I pulled and went back to dancing.

Behind me Micky blacked out. I gasped and ran to her. I was scared looking at her lifeless but breathing form. Luckily, Bryce had caught her. He was calm but his eyes looked panicked.

"Where's your room?" he asked. I told him where it was and he took her up there. Everyone watched as he carried his sister up the stairs.

When Lindsay went to get another drink I sat down next to Damian and put my arm around his shoulder. "You know Damo," I slurred, "I am so lucky to have a best friend like you." Damo started talking but I stopped him. "No," I said, "No, I need to say this. You are the coolest guy in the world. You're the best, best, best, best friend ever! You laugh and cry and sing with me and you don't hold anything against me. I love you Damian! Best friends forever!"

At three a.m. the party broke up and some of the guys started going next door to Damian's to go to bed. A couple of the girl went upstairs to my room. Samuel stayed to help me clean.

"I saw you kissing Cameron," he said nonchalantly.

"Yeah," I said, blushing, "I don't know what came over me." He grunted in reply. When all the cups were in trash bags he left, not even saying goodnight.


	11. Chapter 11: Hangovers with Micky

My dad came home that morning at nine and immediately went to his room to crash. He said hello to everyone on his way there.

"Why is your dad in so late?" Lindsay asked, getting a cup of milk.

"He's a surgeon," I answered, stirring the skillet of eggs.

The lights were on dim and I had sunglasses on. There was coffee brewing in the pot. I was making eggs with Tabasco sauce in them to wake everyone up. I had read online it cured hangovers. Ellis was sitting on a barstool with her head on the granite countertop. McKynleigh was asleep in her chair. She let out a little snore. Hannah, apparently hangover-less was twirling around in her normal manner. Emily was doing her makeup and trying her best to cover the dark circles around her eyes. Lindsay was bobbing around offering to help me with the food.

The door opened and Damian walked in with the guys. They were all wearing sunglasses. "We brought coke. It's supposed to cure hangovers," Damian said.

Ellis walked up to him, grabbed the bottle and chugged it. She set it down on the counter. Everyone passed it around and drank some. Micky took a giant swig of it.

"Here," I said, "Have some eggs." I put all the eggs on a plate and gave everyone forks. I dug in.

Micky, Bryce and I had no problem with it. We were all from the south and Tabasco sauce had not affect on us. Damian went into a spasm, put his tongue under my faucet and glugged the water. "Damo," I said, holding a fork of eggs, "You want milk, not water." He ran to my fridge and chugged down the milk from the gallon jug. I smiled and ate my Tabasco eggs. Between the Tabasco eggs, coke, and endless amounts of pain medication we all got rid of our hangovers in a matter of hours.

At noon we ordered pizza, not wanting to go out to eat. Lindsay picked out a movie. We sat around the flat screen TV and watched _Singin' in the Rain_ together.

I love the movie, but I took the time to observe everyone. Lindsay and Damian were sitting at opposite sides of the room, not want to associate. Still they kept glancing at each other. I guess things would be awkward between them.

Bryce and Emily were cuddled up to each other. No changes there.

Ellis looked extremely tired.

Hannah was looking fine with no hangover whatsoever.

Alex was watching the movie with intensity, it being his favorite.

Matheus was asleep on Cameron's lap.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Samuel glancing at me. I didn't know what he was on about. The way he stormed out last night meant something had to be up.

"I'm going for a walk," I said suddenly, "Anyone wanna come with?"

Damian nodded. I smiled and we left.

It was raining outside, just like the day before. Damian grabbed the black umbrella that I always left on my front porch. He held it above my head and we walked.

"What's up with you and Lindsay?" I asked, hoping he didn't get mad or anything.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He said, "We haven't talked at all."

"I'm sorry, Damo," I said, "Anything I can do?"

"Could you possibly, maybe let it slip to Lindsay that I'm madly in love with her?"

I snorted. "Yeah," I said, "I can swing that." Damian hugged me. And we continued walking.

At around two we made it back to my house. I laughed when I walked inside. Alex and Lindsay were watching _Singin in the Rain _with my dad. They were explaining the plot to him in vivid description.

"Where's everyone?" Damo asked.

"Sleeping in various places," Alex answered quickly then shushing us.

I went into the back yard, Damian following behind me. Matheus, Emily and Cameron were asleep on the trampoline. It looked rather inviting. Damian and I climbed onto the trampoline I laid in between Matheus and Cameron. Damian laid next to Emily, looking uncomfortable. I fell asleep; I must've been more tired than I thought I was.

"What the Hell!" I heard someone yell. My eyes fluttered open and I realized where I was. Cameron's arm was around me and we were lying on the trampoline. I bolted up, waking him up in the process. I ran my hand through my rusty curls.

"Emily you idiot!" McKynleigh was holding her iPhone right in front of Emily's face. "Why the Hel did you think it was a good idea to put the pictures on Facebook? Maybe you don't have a future but I do! These pictures could ruin any possible chance of me getting into junior government! Delete them NOW!" Micky's short hair was sticking up at odd ends. She looked absolutely crazed. "NOW!" she repeated.

"But I look so cute!" Emily said, flipping her hair, "Look at this one!" She pointed to one of her and Bryce.

"EMILY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T DELETE THESE DAMNED PICTURES I WILL SEVERLY INJURE YOU!" McKynleigh screamed at the beautiful Latino.

"I'll think about it," Emily said, flouncing off to find Bryce. McKynleigh made a noise of utter outrage.

"Come here," I said, patting the spot of trampoline next to me.

"Here look!" Micky said, handing me her iPhone. I flipped through the pictures, gasping.

There was one of me drinking, another of Cameron and I kissing, and another of me dancing like an idiot. Micky's were worse. There were at least three of her taking swigs of wine, on of her and Samuel kissing, and another of her black-out.

"Oh, Mick," I said, looking at her in horror, "Our school looks at our Facebooks!"

"I know," Micky said, on the verge of tears, "I'm class president!" Cameron patted her back as I finished looking through the pictures.

"Does everyone know?" Cameron asked.

"After that little outburst?" I said, "Everyone should know." But there were some people (teachers, parents, etc.) that we definitely didn't want to know.


	12. Chapter 12: Movies with Four

I smiled at McKynleigh and she tried her best to smile back. "See you Monday!" I told everyone as they started to leave. Per Damian's request, I suggested to Lindsay that she stay the night so she could "help me with my range development." She agreed. For some reason I got the impression that she didn't really spend the night at people's houses often.

When the last of them left, Lindsay, Damian, and I sat of the couch. I made sure Damian and Lindsay sat together. In the kitchen Cameron, who was spending the night at Damian's, was popping popcorn.

Damian grabbed the remote and started browsing through the Netflix Instant Play page. "What do you guys want to watch he asked?" he asked, looking at Lindsay. She blushed and shrugged.

"All of Saturday Night Live is on instant!" Cameron shouted from the kitchen. "Marissa where's the salt?"

"We don't need it! It's salted popcorn!" I shouted back.

"But I want salt!"

"What are you, four?" I rolled my eyes. "It's in the cabinet above the microwave!"

"Thank you!"

I sighed and stole the remote away from Damian. "Damo, you're so indecisive!" 

"Sorry," he mumbled, smirking at me. I smirked back.

I thumbed through the Saturday Night Live page. "Which season's best, Cameron?"

"34," he said sitting down next to me on the couch. I pressed play and we watched the first couple of episodes.

Suddenly my dad shot down the stairs. "Gotta run, Marissa!" he called as he ran into the kitchen, "Just got a stabbing victim and they're short on surgeons. Don't wait up for me. Where the Hell are my keys?" He shouted to himself.

"Bookshelf!" I called, "In the brass pot!"

"Thanks, love!" The front door slammed and I heard his Nissan start. The tires screeched as he pulled out of the driveway.

I went back to the T.V. but no one else was watching it anymore. Cameron and Lindsay were looking at each other, wondering what just happened. Damian was eyeing me with concern. He didn't think my dad spent enough time with me but I was perfectly happy with the arrangement.

Or at least that's what I told myself.

My mom had died in childbirth and my dad was always at work. Up until I was ten I had a nanny, then my dad thought I was old enough to stay home alone. When I was twelve the McGinty's moved in and Damo practically lived in my house. He became more of my family than anyone else.

It was 3 a.m. and we had already made it through two seasons. I was getting tired, but I wasn't willing to go to bed. Without realizing what I was doing, I put my head on Cameron's shoulder. I shut my eyes and fell asleep. I was the second time in twenty-four hours I had fallen asleep right next to him. I was getting more comfortable with the idea.

Cameron was sweet. He had a nice look to him too. I loved how confident he was but also the way he walked around so awkwardly. He was very confusing in a lovely way. I didn't mind the idea of getting closer to him; but how close was the question I had to ask myself.

I wasn't prepared to answer that question just then so I just let myself slip.


	13. Chapter 13: Burnt with Cameron

I woke up at ten in my bed. Lindsay was sleeping next to me, her hair in a French plait. I groaned and got up, knocking the teal blue comforter off of me but making sure it stayed on Lindsay.

I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. I turned on the news. An anchor woman with fake blonde hair, gleaming white teeth, and fake boobs sat delivering the news. "This is a breaking news alert!" she said, shuffling the pages of her script and setting them down. "At seven a.m. this morning the choir room of William McKinley High caught on fire. It is still being inspected but firefighters suspect fowl play." I gasped.

"Lindsay!" I shouted, running up the stairs. I opened up the door to my room where Lindsay was on the phone with someone.

"Are you serious?" she said into the blackberry, "Burnt? How bad is it?" She had already heard the news. "Oh my God! I'll be right over!" She hung up the phone. "Marissa! Our choir room-"

I cut her off. "It burnt down, I know, they just announced it on the news. Let's go, I'll drive."

Lindsay dialed a number on her phone. "Damian," she said, "Come out side, we're going to school. There's been an accident." She hung up in a truly dramatic, Lindsay-ish way. Lindsay and I ran down the stairs and flung out the door, still in our pajamas.

I pulled up to the school and the four of us piled out. Alex, Emily, Bryce, and Micky were already there. Samuel pulled up at the same time we did. Micky and Bryce were in their pajamas like us. Even Emily hadn't done here makeup. Alex looked like he'd been up a while.

The fire was out but there was still a firetruck there and a few firemen who looked at us sadly

It was cold, I was still in my light pink pajama shorts and a powder blue tank top. I hugged myself for warmth. Cameron stood next to me and Samuel was on the other side. Damian had his arm around Lindsay and she was crying on his shoulder. I noticed she was wearing his black hoodie. I smiled sadly at them.

Samuel took off his leather jacket and handed it to me. Cameron glared at him. For some reason I knew Cameron would've given me his jacket if he had remembered to grab it.

Ellis drove up Matheus and Hannah. Hannah gasped, the usual smile she wore looked like it had never been there. The usually outspoken Ellis was as quiet as the grave. Matheus ran his hand through his black hair.

Mr. Schue drove up in his beat up station wagon. He ran up and stopped dead when he sat the extent of the damage. All the sheet music that had been accumulated over the past was gone, our newly won trophy had melted a little, the piano and the drum set were completely destroyed.

I started crying. To my left I felt Samuel's hand grab hold of mine. I saw he were linking hands. I grabbed Cameron's. He held Hannah's and she held Matheus and so on until we were all linked.

"_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,__  
><em>_And think of you__  
><em>_Caught up in circles confusion__  
><em>_Is nothing new__  
><em>_Flashback warm nights__  
><em>_Almost left behind__  
><em>_Suitcase of memories,__  
><em>_Time after__"_

Lindsay started the song but after the first verse we all joined in.  
><em><br>"__Sometimes you picture me__  
><em>_I'm walking too far ahead__  
><em>_You're calling to me, I can't hear__  
><em>_What you said__  
><em>_Then you say go slow__  
><em>_I fall behind__  
><em>_The second hand unwinds__  
><em>

I let a tear splash down my face.

___If you're lost you can look and you will find me__  
><em>_Time after time__  
><em>_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting__  
><em>_Time after time___

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me__  
><em>_Time after time__  
><em>_If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting__  
><em>_Time after time___

_After my picture fades and darkness has__  
><em>_Turned to gray__  
><em>_Watching through windows you're wondering__  
><em>_If I'm OK__  
><em>_Secrets stolen from deep inside__  
><em>_The drum beats out of time___

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me__  
><em>_Time after time__  
><em>_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting__  
><em>_Time after time___

_You say go slow__  
><em>_I fall behind__  
><em>_The second hand unwinds__  
><em>

I laid my head on Cameron's shoulder, telling myself to go for it.

___If you're lost you can look and you will find me__  
><em>_Time after time__  
><em>_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting__  
><em>_Time after time___

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me__  
><em>_Time after time__  
><em>_If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting__  
><em>_Time after time___

_Time after time__  
><em>_Time after time_

_Time after time."_

We stood there in silence for a minute, no one wanting to be the first to speak. Even the loud Lindsay wasn't willing to talk. Mr. Schue broke the silence.

"Guys," he said, "This isn't going to stop us. We'll be fine. This is a minor setback- a _minor _one. We're still going to regionals and then we'll take sectionals. But we need a place to practice. Anyone willing to volunteer?"

"My basement will do, I think," Lindsay said quietly, "It has good acoustics."

"Good," Mr. Schue said, "Brighten up guys, we'll be fine!"

We all smiled sadly at each other and nodded.

"Go home guys and get some rest. Come to school tomorrow and then we'll have Glee Club as usual only we'll be at Lindsay's house!"

"I'll text everyone the directions," Lindsay told the group. Everyone nodded and started to disperse. Some decided to go to breakfast together. Others like Damian, Cameron, Lindsay and I decided to go home, or in their case, to my home. We all climbed in my car.

I pulled up to my house and ran my fingers through my hair. I sighed and took the keys out of the ignition as I got out. We walked inside and sat on the couch. "What do you guys want to do?" I asked them.

"I'm going back to bad," Lindsay said, going up the stairs.

"I'll go make breakfast," Damian said, going into my kitchen like it was his own.

Cameron looked at me, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "You okay," he asked stiffly.

"Yeah," I said shortly. No, I wasn't. I had a bunch of emotions spilling over me. I'd probably share them with Damo later. I wasn't about to let Cameron see me sob. That would not happen.

"Hey Marissa?" Cameron said after a minute or two of silence, "Over the past few days I think we've grown closer and I was wondering if you wanted to go out. On a date," he added after I didn't respond.

"Oh," I said, my voice flat, "Um, yeah, okay… sure, Cameron." I scratched my temple. "I'm going to go see it Damian needs any help in the kitchen." I pointed to the kitchen and hurried in there.

At some point, Lindsay had snuck back down and had gone into the kitchen. Her and Damian were cooking pancakes in a skillet. They kept sending each other sickeningly flirtatious glances at each other.

I coughed obnoxiously. Startled, Lindsay dropped and shattered the glass of water she had been drinking. Damian grabbed some paper towels and started cleaning.

"I'm so sorry, Marissa!" Lindsay exclaimed putting a paper towel to her blood foot. A couple shards of glass had hit it.

"Hey Cameron!" I shouted, "Could you get me some Band-Aids? They're in the cabinet above the sink in my bathroom.

Cameron came back and handed the Band-Aids to Damian, winking. Damian came over, practically shoving me out of the way. He tenderly cleaned, Lindsay's cut up foot. I smiled at him and went to clean up the glass. When I looked over I saw him kissing Lindsay. I finished cleaning then shuffled Cameron out of the room.

The doorbell rang. I answered it to find a tall and beautiful woman in a pencil skirt and a light pink blouse. "Hi, Marissa, right?" she asked, "I'm Cameron's mother."

"Hi mom!" Cameron said, grabbing his bag. "Bye, Marissa, I'll see you tomorrow. Tell the lovebirds in there I said they're idiots and I'll see them Monday."

"Bye, Cameron," I said, shutting the door behind them. I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch, going to Netflix and turning on an episode of Bones.


	14. Chapter 14: Talking with Damo

"It's a shame about the choir room," Damian said, sipping on a bottle of crème soda.

"Yeah." I sighed, "Brought up a lot of emotions." I sipped mine. Damian and I were sitting on my couch, face to face, our feet touching in the middle. Our toes were wrestling, just like old times.

"What's up, Marissa?" he asked, picking up on my melancholy tone.

I let out a sighed, making my bangs go flying. I looked at Damian, smirking, trying to hide my true emotions. "It just reminded me of how alone we are. Something's there one moment and the next, he's gone."

"He?" Damian caught onto my word use. He raised his eyebrow, giving me a knowing look.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Mars," Damo said, looking at me intensily but in a tender manner, "You need to open up." I looked away, not wanting to keep contact. "Mars…"

"I'm going to bed," I said, "Night, Damo."

Damian stood up and hugged me. I took in his cologne. I loved Damian like a brother. He held me. I almost decided to tell him all my feeling but decided against it at the last minute.

I went up the stairs to my room and cried myself to sleep.

"_There's a stranger in my bed,__  
><em>_There's a pounding my head__  
><em>_Glitter all over the room__  
><em>_Pink flamingos in the pool__  
><em>_I smell like a minibar__  
><em>_DJ's passed out in the yard__  
><em>_Barbie's on the barbeque"_

We all danced around as Lindsay sang. Hannah took the microphone next.

"_There's a hickie or a bruise__  
><em>_Pictures of last night__  
><em>_Eended up online__  
><em>_I'm screwed__  
><em>_Oh well__  
><em>_It's a black top blur__  
><em>_But I'm pretty sure it ruled"_

Samuel grabbed the mic next.

"_Last Friday night__  
><em>_Yeah we danced on tabletops__  
><em>_And we took too many shots__  
><em>_Think we kissed but I forgot__!"_

Then Cameron took it.

"_Last Friday night__  
><em>_Yeah we maxed our credit cards__  
><em>_And got kicked out of the bar__  
><em>_So we hit the boulevard__!"_

Damian grabbed it next.

"_Last Friday night__  
><em>_We went streaking in the park__  
><em>_Skinny dipping in the dark__  
><em>_Then had a menage a trois__  
><em>_Last Friday night__  
><em>_Yeah I think we broke the law__  
><em>_Always say we're gonna stop-op__  
><em>_Whoa-oh-oah"_

Then Ellis.

"_This Friday night__  
><em>_Do it all again__  
><em>_This Friday night__  
><em>_Do it all again!"_

Then Micky went.

"_Trying to connect the dots__  
><em>_Don't know what to tell my boss__  
><em>_Think the city towed my car__  
><em>_Chandelier is on the floor__  
><em>_With my favorite party dress__  
><em>_Warrants out for my arrest__  
><em>_Think I need a ginger ale__  
><em>_That was such an epic fail."_

Then Matheus finished the song.

"_Pictures of last night__  
><em>_Ended up online__  
><em>_I'm screwed__  
><em>_Oh well__  
><em>_It's a blacked out blur__  
><em>_But I'm pretty sure it ruled…"__  
><em>_  
><em>We all collapsed into the seats of our make-shift choir room that was Lindsay's basement. "Great job guys!" Mr. Schue said, leading the applause, "You had great energy, keep that and bring it a regional's!"

We all cheered, ready for regional's.


	15. Chapter 15: Date with Cameron

I climbed into Cameron's station wagon and smiled. "Where are we going?" I asked, looking at his pale face. I was nervous, talking deliberately, but I was nothing compared to Cameron.

"Carter's Fun House?" Cameron suggested. It was an arcade/ pizza buffet downtown. It was in a newly renovated, worn out building that had once been a clothes factory.

"Sure," I said, shrugging, "I love that place." We drove a couple miles from Lindsay's downtown home. We pulled into the crowded parking lot or CFH and climbed out.

We walked to the buffet. Cameron loaded his plate with pasta, pizza, and a little bit of salad. I grabbed a few breadsticks and a water bottle. We sat down in the fifties style dining room and ate while a rerun of _I Love Lucy _played on an old TV. 

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Cameron asked.

I blushed. It'd been two years since I'd undergone treatment for anorexia but my habits weren't back to normal. I nodded, smiling.

"Okay," Cameron said, shrugging, "We should go play skee-ball."

I smiled brilliantly. "Yes!" I love ski-ball. "I own at that game!"

"Oh yeah?" he said, pulling a cocky smile, "Me too."

"It's on!" I exclaimed. I put my plate and tray up before practically running to the arcade.

I swiped my play card and grabbed a ball. It rolled up the gray ramp and fell in the 5,000 point hole. "Told 'ya," I said to Cameron with attitude.

He raised his eyebrow and snorted. "Watch," he said, then pitched his ball. It landed in the 10,000 point hole. "See."

I scoffed and threw another ball. 10,000. "Ha!" I said. And then it was on. We were in the zone. We'd laugh at each other when we missed and scowl at each other when we made it. In the end, Cameron won by a thousand points. He smirked when I saw my devastated expression.

"C'mon," he said, putting his hand on the small of my back and leading me away. I shivered at the touch, almost squirming away. He picked up on it and removed his hand. I felt kind of bad for him right there.

"Hey!" he said, pointing at something. "Karaoke!" I looked and saw a huge karaoke machine and grinned. "Let's go!" He and I ran over to the machine, swiped our cards and stood on the little stage. After a minute of deliberating on the song we picked one of my favorites.

The music started. There was a quick drum bit that was over in a second then the guitar whaled. I laughed, I loved this song. I pointed at me, indicating I would sing first.

"_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine__  
><em>_I knew he must a been about seventeen__  
><em>_The beat was goin' strong__  
><em>_Playin' my favorite song__  
><em>_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long__  
><em>_Till he was with me, yeah me__  
><em>_And I could tell it wouldn't be long__  
><em>_Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'"_

Cameron joined in for the chorus. We head banged while we sang. Cameron did his little dances and I flipped my hair around._  
><em>

"_I love r__ock n' roll__  
><em>_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
><em>_I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So come and take your time and dance with me"___

_"__Ow!__" _I shouted. Cameron took the next verse.__

_"__He smiled so I got up and asked for his name__  
><em>_That don't matter, he said,__  
><em>_'Cause it's all the same__!"_

I took the next bit. When I stopped head banging I saw a woman and her son watching us._  
><em>

"_Said can I take you home where we can be alone___

_An' next we were movin' on__  
><em>_He was with me, yeah me"_

Cameron took over and a bunch of girls stopped to listen to him.__

_"__Next we were movin' on__  
><em>_He was with me, yeah me, singin'__!"_

We both sang the chorus.__

_"__I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
><em>_I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So come an' take your time an' dance with me!'___

_"__Ow!" _Cameron shouted. __

_"__Said can I take you home where we can be alone__," _I sang,__

_"__Next we were movin' on__  
><em>_He was with me, yeah me,__  
><em>_An we'll be movin' on__  
><em>_An' singin' that same old song__  
><em>_Yeah with me, singin'__"_

Cameron and I sung together, rocking out. __

_"__I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
><em>_I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So come an' take your time an' dance with me__!"_

I looked over at the crowd we had accumulated. There were about fifteen people watching us. Some were singing along. A man in a mullet looked like he'd been transported back to his glory days. __

_"__I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
><em>_I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So come an' take your time an' dance with___

_I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
><em>_I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So come an' take your time an' dance with"_

The crowd became louder and joined in the last two verses with us.__

_"__I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
><em>_I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So come an' take your time an' dance with___

_I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
><em>_I love rock n' roll__  
><em>_So come an' take your time an' dance with me."_

I laughed and hugged Cameron, who was in full rock star mode. Some of the people applauded, others just left. I smiled at Cameron and he took my hand. We went to the bumper cars.

At seven we had run out of money and were getting tired anyways. We made our way to the ticket counter. I bought tree cheap bracelets and a ring along with a balloon with my 1,658 tickets. Cameron bought some ridiculous sunglasses and a fake mustache.

We climbed into his station wagon and laughed. He drove up to my house. I saw Damian sitting outside of his house watching the stars.

"What's he doing?" Cameron asked.

"Staring at the stars," I told him, watching Damo, "He loves them. When were twelve we'd name them. My favorite was Zelda his was Marc." I said with nostalgia.

"Are we going to do this again?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," I told him, "but Cameron."

"Yeah?" he looked at me with dread.

"I think we should just be friends," I told him. I hadn't felt much more than that when we were out that night.

Cameron sighed. He thought for a second. "Yeah," he said distantly, "Yeah, okay…"__

"Sorry, Cameron," I said, feeling the need to explain myself, "I just-"

"It's fine, Marissa, really!" Cameron said.

I sighed. "Bye Cameron, I had fun," I said. I felt like such a bitch when I got out of the car. I watched him speed away.

I face-palmed, walked over to Damian and laid down next to him. He asked me how it went. I groaned.

"That bad?" he asked.

"No, I had fun," I told him, "I just didn't see us going anywhere."

"Mars!" Damian groaned, "It's high school, you're not supposed to go anywhere with the people you see!"

"Then what the point of dating?"

"To live a little!" he groaned, "What are you afraid of?"

"Oh I don't know," I said sarcastically, "Getting my heart broken, crying myself to sleep at night…" I trailed off.

"Mars, you're supposed to get your heart broken, its part of life!" he cried, "What's the point of breathing if you're not going to live?"

I frowned, knowing deep down he was right. "I just…" I trailed off again, not knowing what to say.

Damian sighed. "You're impossible, Mars… People come and go in our lives. That's just how it is."

I scowled in thought, reviewing his words. "Will you?"

"What?"

"Leave me?" I felt the need for his security.

He took my hand and squeezed it. "Of course not."

We laid there for an hour or two. We just held hands, not saying anything.


	16. Chapter 16: Emotions with Damian

I walked in the doors clutching my books to my chest as if armor in defense of all the questions I'd be asked. Sure enough, Lindsay and Micky ran up to me.

"How was it?" Micky asked.

"Was he charming?" Lindsay asked wistfully.

"Too many musicals, Lindsay," I said cynically.

"Will you be seeing him again?" Lindsay pressed on.

"No," I said flatly. Micky and Lindsay gasped.

"Mars!" Micky exclaimed, "What happened?"

"What?" I said defensively, "I just didn't feel anything when I was with him, that's all. It wasn't unpleasant. I just… I'll explain later, okay? After Glee!"

"Fine," Lindsay said begrudgingly, crossing her arms. She wanted the details there and then. "Wait- where's Damian? Don't you usually drive each other?"

"Odd day," I said, "There's 185 days of school. That's an odd number, you see. If I drive half the time and he drives half the time there's one day left. On that day we both drive separately. We decided last week that today was that day." Micky rolled her eyes and laughed. Lindsay smiled endearingly.

Damian walked up behind us and poked me and Lindsay in the back. She yelped and I turned around, karate hands in the air. Micky snorted at the three of us.

"Hey," he said, putting his arm around Lindsay and me. I shrugged it off but Lindsay let it stay there.

"Salut," I said, saluting him.

"French!" Micky shouted, hitting her forehead with her face, "I forgot to do my homework!"

Lindsay and I stared after her in shock. "That's not like her," Lindsay said, voicing exactly what I was thinking.

"I know, something's been up with her lately," I commented.

Samuel walked past us, not even acknowledging our existence. "I'll see you guys later," I said, waving, "I need to check on something."

"Or someone," Lindsay said, raising her eyebrow. Her and Damian, the freaking eyebrow twins. I shot her a face and went after Samuel.

"Sam!" I called. The dread-locked boy stopped, turned around and walked over to me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We haven't talked in a while," I said, shrugging, "I figured I'd say 'hi.'"

He frowned. "Hi," he said then turned away and started walking off.

I stood in shock for a second before going after him. I grabbed his shoulder, making him flinch. He turned around, his blue eyes piercing my like daggers. "What?" he said coldly.

"What's up with you?" I asked, maintaining eye contact.

"Did what I shared with you mean nothing?" he asked, his voice a deadly whisper.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"You and Damian are good for each other but you're fooling around with Cameron," he said.

"I told you, Sam," I said, "Damian and I aren't together." He rolled his eyes and walked off. I filled with anger. "And who gave you the right to dictate _my _love life!" I yelled after him before storming away angrily.

I opened my locker, grabbed the books I needed and slammed the door. As I stood up I looked right at a familiar face wearing glasses. "Hi," Cameron said stiffly.

"Hi," I responded quickly. Suddenly there was a ring. I tried not to smile. Saved by the bell! I scurried to French class.

"Okay guys," Mr. Schue said clapping his hands together. "Last week, I gave you guys the assignment to sing a song to someone here that you care about. Bryce, you first." Bryce smiled, stood up and sang _A Whole New World _to Emily.

Everyone applauded when he was done and Emily kissed him, making me gag a little. Then Mr. Schue called up Damian.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," he said, smiling, "This song is for my best friend, Marissa." Lindsay looked a little put out that he wouldn't be singing to her.

I blushed and shook my head, begging him not to sing to me.

He grabbed the microphone, whispered the song name to the pianist and band and started.

"_This is the story of a girl__  
><em>_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world__  
><em>_And while she looked so sad in photographs__  
><em>_I absolutely love her__  
><em>_When she smiles"_

He closed his eyes and sang with his heart.__

_Now how many days in a year__  
><em>_She woke up with hope__  
><em>_But she only found tears__  
><em>_And I can be so insincere__  
><em>_Making her promises never for real__  
><em>_As long as she stands there waiting__  
><em>_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes__  
><em>_Now how many days disappear__  
><em>_When you look in the mirror__  
><em>_So how do you choose."_

__He looked at me making me bite my lip to stop from crying.

_"__Your clothes never wear as well the next day__  
><em>_And your hair never falls in quite the same way__  
><em>_You never seem to run out of things to say___

_Now how many lovers would stay__  
><em>_Just to put up with this shit__  
><em>_day after day__  
><em>_Now how did we wind up this way__  
><em>_Watching our mouths for the words that we say__  
><em>_As long as we stand here waiting__  
><em>_Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose__  
><em>_Now how do we get there today__  
><em>_When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes___

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day__  
><em>_And your hair never falls in quite the same way__  
><em>_You never seem to run out of things to say___

_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day__  
><em>_And your hair never falls in quite the same way__  
><em>_You never seem to run out of things to say___

_This is the story of a girl__  
><em>_Whose pretty face she hid from the world__  
><em>_And while she looks so sad in photographs__  
><em>_I absolutely love her___

_This is the story of a - girl__  
><em>_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world__  
><em>_And while she looked so sad in photographs__  
><em>_I absolutely love her__  
><em>_When she smiles__  
><em>_When she smiles!"_

I scowled at him. "What did you think?" he asked, out of breath. I was angry. He got up there and sang a song about my personal problems. I practically growled at him. At the same time it brought up a lot of other emotions. I frowned at him, not answering. "Mars?" he asked, his eyes were full of concern.

He stepped closer and I couldn't help it. I flung myself at him. I hugged his around the neck and he held me around the waist. Cameron and Lindsay looked on in flaming jealousy. They'd never be as close to us as we were to each other. He kissed my cheek and hugged me closer. The night before, when he said he'd never leave me, when we hugged I knew it was true.

When I pulled away, I wiped my tears and stood tall. "Mr. Schue, can I go next?" I asked. I could put these emotions to good use, I decided. He nodded, smiling at me. Damian patted my back and sat down next to Lindsay.

"This song is for my best friend, Damian," I announced, "I had a hard time choosing the right song that expressed my thoughts and feelings but I decided on this one. It conveys how Damian is always there for me, the laughs we've shared, the secrets we've kept for each other, our inside jokes, and everything our friendship entails." I whispered the song to the pianist and the band.

"_Like a bird without wings__  
><em>_That longs to be flying,__  
><em>_Like a motherless child_

_Left lonely and crying.__  
><em>_Like a song without words,__  
><em>_Like a world without music,__  
><em>_I wouldn't know what to do__  
><em>_I'd be lost without you__  
><em>_Watchin' over me.___

_I get so lonely, when you're away__  
><em>_I count every moment, I wait every day,__  
><em>_Until you're home again__  
><em>_And hug me so tight__  
><em>_That's when I know__  
><em>_Everything is alright.___

_Like a bird without wings__  
><em>_That longs to be flying,__  
><em>_Like a motherless child__  
><em>_Left lonely and crying.__  
><em>_Like a song without words__  
><em>_Like a world without music,__  
><em>_I wouldn't know what to do__  
><em>_I'd be lost without you__  
><em>_Watchin' over me.___

_(George sings harmonies here)___

_You're my guardian angel__  
><em>_My light and my guide__  
><em>_Your hand on my shoulder__  
><em>_Find More lyrics at .com__  
><em>_And you by my side.__  
><em>_You make everything beautiful,__  
><em>_You make me complete.__  
><em>_Everything in my world__  
><em>_I lay at your feet..___

_Like a church with no steeple,__  
><em>_Where a bell never rings.__  
><em>_In a town without people,__  
><em>_Where no voice in the choir ever sings.__  
><em>_If a boat on the ocean__  
><em>_Would be lost with no sail,__  
><em>_Then without your devotion__  
><em>_Surely all that I dreamed of would fail.___

_(George doing harmonies)___

_Like a song without words__  
><em>_Like a world without music,__  
><em>_I wouldn't know what to do__  
><em>_I'd be lost without you__  
><em>_Watchin' over me___

_I wouldn't know what to do__  
><em>_I'd be lost without you__  
><em>_Watchin' over me"_

Damian and I hugged again.


	17. Chapter 17: Confessing with Myself

I was in my bed reading an old issue of Cosmo, guffawing at the ridiculousness of the articles. The home phone rang. "I'll get it!" my dad called. I jumped; I hadn't known he was home. I heard the murmur of his voice from down stairs. "It's Damian!" I inwardly groaned. After showing my emotions so much today I wasn't exactly ready to talk to the person that made that happen.

I picked up the orange phone on my bedside table when I picked it up I heard my dad hang up. "Hey," I said in the phone.

"Lindsay and I broke up," he said sadly.

"That was quick," I said. I scowled at myself. "No, I'm sorry," I said, rubbing my temple, "What happened?"

Damian sighed. "She said that she couldn't be with me if I was going to be so close to you and that I wouldn't have time for her. I told her that you and I were just friends but she wouldn't listen. Then I told her it'd be different if you were a guy but that just made her angrier." _Well, duh, _I thought silently. "Then she said that she was happy for me and you. When I asked her for what she just told me to open my eyes."

"You there, Mars?"

I nodded, and then realized he couldn't see that. "Yeah," I said my throat dry.

"Well, she's crazy right?" he asked, "Right?" he said the last a bit desperately.

"Damo," I said, "Can you blame her?"

"What?" he seemed outraged.

"Well, I mean, look at it objectively," I said, trying to explain my answer, "We spend almost all our time together, we're obviously close, and we work well together. She feels threatened by it. If I were her, I'd feel the same way. Is it right or true? No. But that's the way she feels."

Damian was quiet for a second then he replied angrily. "Marissa," he said, I cringed. Damo never called me that. "Could you just once not look at something objectively and just agree with me?" And with that he hung up.

I sat there holding the phone, starring at it angrily. I listened to the dead air for a minute then put it back on its stand. Angrily, I flipped through my Cosmo issue, thanking God it was a Friday and I wouldn't have to get it the car with Damian the next day. When I got so mad and accidently tore a page of the magazine, I discarded it and crossed my arms.

Tearing the sheets off of me, I stormed out of my room and down the stairs. I grabbed a hoodie and slammed the door on my way out. I threw it on and stuffed my hands in the pockets. My cell phone was in the left pocket.

I walked along the streets. There was standing water along the edges where it met the side walk. I cried, the salt from my tears met the sweetness of the rain. I hated fighting with Damian. It always left me feeling empty inside.

I saw my dad's car lights. He stopped as he was passing me. Rolling down the window he called out, "I've gotta go. You shouldn't be out here at this hour, Marissa!" Nine years of college and he still spoke with a southern drawl from or native Texas. I nodded and turned around, walking back home.

I stepped inside the two story house and pulled out my phone. I texted Damian to come over. I wanted to talk to him. He responded with a simple "ok."

A few minutes later, Damian walked in through my front door. I stood up from my couch. "Do you want a drink?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. We walked into the kitchen and I poured him a glass of juice. I sat on the counter. "Why'd you invite me over?"

"I don't like fighting with you," I answered, shrugging.

He hopped onto the counter next to me. "I don't like it either…"

"Damian," I said, wiping a tear from my eye, "I need to tell you something. I need to tell you everything…" He nodded encouragingly. "When you moved in I had a crush on you. It was stupid, I know. Like so many girls, I fell for the accent. The crush faded after a while but it left it's mark on me. I thought that because you never made a move on me it was because I wasn't pretty. Its in no way your fault but I started starving myself. When I was fourteen I was diagnosed with anorexia. I went through treatment but I'm still recovering." Damian had closed his eyes, like he often did when he was taking something in. I had never told him, I was too embarrassed. "When our school burnt down and I learned you were transferring to McKinley like me I was relieved. Now that I had known you for a while I had become attached. Before you I was a loser, a nobody. You made me someone. When you were around I felt special. I had come to love you like the brother I never had. Then Samuel told me something in his confidence but he suggested we were meant to be more than friends. I brushed it off. When our choir room burned down I felt abandoned. I'm familiar with the feeling. When Cameron asked me out I sealed off my emotions. When I came home that night you told me to open up and to take chances. You also told me you'd never leave me. That gave me the security I never had with my father." I sighed, coming to terms with it myself. "When we were in Lindsay's basement and you sang that song it brought up a lot of emotions. I wasn't comfortable with that. It even made me angry but I loved you for it. Then I sang you my song. It was too many emotions for me. I went into my room and cried. Now, we come to this point. We're fighting because Lindsay broke up with you and I see her point. I don't want to fight with you, Damo. You're the only family I've ever have." I started sobbing. I put my face in my palms and cried. Damian pulled me closer to him and held me. I wrapped my arms around him and just sobbed. I hadn't cried like this ever. It was like I was clearing out all the emotions I had bottled up over the years.

Damo whispered comforting words into my ear. His soothing Irish voice soothed me. I look up at him and made eye contact. He leaned in. I took the chance.

We kissed. I hopped off the counter and led him to the couch. We sat down and kissed again. He cupped my face tenderly and I put one hand on his shoulder and the other I wrapped around his neck.

It was almost like relief; like this had been waiting to happen for the four years we'd known each other. Sure, I'd fantasized about it when I was younger but the reality was so much better.

"I love you," he whispered between a kiss.

"I love you too," I said back.


	18. Chapter 18: Confrontation with Cameron

I woke up on the couch. Damian was under me. We'd fallen asleep together. I walked into the kitchen and fixed some toast. I smothered it with Nutella and crunchy peanut butter.

The door clicked open and my dad walked in. He looked at Damian and walked into the kitchen where I was eating my breakfast. "Why's Damian asleep on my couch?" he asked, opening the fridge.

"I dunno," I said, shrugging. "He came in here, we watched TV a little then he fell asleep. He hung out with Cameron all last night and was still tired."

"Cameron?"

"The one with the glasses… I went on a date with him a couple nights ago…" I trailed off. "Nevermind," I said with an eye roll. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with my toast.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damian starting to wake up. "Where… Mars?" He opened his eyes and gasped. "Did we…?"

"No," I said flatly, "No, we just fell asleep."

"Oh," he said, lost in thought.

We sat in silence for a minute. "What's the plan?" I asked finally. I didn't know what we were as a couple- if that…

Damian sighed heavily. "I don't know…" he said, "I don't regret it or anything, but the others… Lindsay and Cameron… I know we broke up and even so were together for long but I still care about her feelings."

"Right, and Cameron too. He's still hurt from what I did to him… I don't want to do that again," I said.

"Should we keep it a secret?" he asked, "Still go out and stuff but not tell anyone."

I bit my lip in thought. Sure the idea was appealing, running around in secret. "Okay," I said, "I can swing that." I smiled flirtatiously, batting my eyes.

Damian crawled over to me and kissed my neck. He made a beeline for my lips. I ran my hands through his dark hair. "This could be fun," he said. I kissed him in response.

The bell rang, sending me to my locker. Cameron stood above me, putting all the books in his locker. "Marissa," he said, "Can I ask you something?"

I stood up and smiled. "Sure, Cameron, what's up?"

"Give me a second chance?" he said, putting it like a question.

My face fell. "I'm sorry, Cameron," I said, "But, I don't think so…"

"C'mon, Marissa," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "I think we'd be great together!"

I frowned at his hand. "No, I'm sorry…" Damian walked up to us at that moment and asked what was up. "Nothing," I said quickly.

Cameron frowned and ignored Damian. "C'mon Marissa," he pleaded.

"Cameron," I said, getting a little bit annoyed, "I said no!" He grabbed my shoulder again. I shrugged it off but he put it back. "Stop," I said, point blank.

"Just give me a chance!"

"Dude," Damian said, stepping in, "Lay off."

"This doesn't concern you, Damian," Cameron said angrily.

"Yes," Damian said, "It does. Mars is my," he paused for a second, "best friend. What concerns her, concerns me!" He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Right," Cameron said, slamming his locker, "friends…" He stormed off.

"Cameron, wait," I said, feeling bad for him. He kept on going, ignoring me. I turned to Damian. "You didn't have to be so mean…"

"Hey, just protecting my best friend," he said with a wink, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I could've handled it, though," I told him crossing my arms.

"C'mon, let's go home," Damian said, laughing, "I can't deal with not being able to kiss you."

"No," I said, giggling, "We have Glee! C'mon, there's a storage closet on the second floor we can go to really quick. He grinned and we set off.


	19. Chapter 19: Singing with Emily & Lindsay

We ran down the steps. I peered around a corner, making sure the coast was clear. Damian and I scurried to a storage closet and opened the door.

I gasped and Damian's jaw dropped. "Oh my God," Micky gasped when we opened the door. Samuel had jumped away from her as soon as we entered.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. I covered my mouth. "Wha… What?" I looked at them in confusion. Samuel had a kiss mark from Micky's lip-gloss plastered on his face. He was looking at the floor, blushing profusely.

"Erm, we can explain," Micky said, "Well it just happened… and keeps happening… everyday after school." I could almost laugh at her explanation of things.

"Wait," Samuel said, looking up, "What about you two?"

Damian and I blushed, averting eye contact with anyone. "We, uh," Damian started, "It, just happened…" Micky was the first to laugh then we all joined in.

"C'mon, we're going to be late to Glee," Micky said, shuffling us along, "And we're agreeing to never speak a word of this till the time is right, right?" We all agreed.

I climbed into Damian's car and Micky got onto Samuel's motorcycle. "Wow," I said, watching them pull out, "Never though that would happen…" Damian shrugged, starting the car.

We pulled up to Lindsay's house and ran down the stairs to her basement. "Sorry we're late," I said, "We got held up at the school."

"It's fine," Mr. Schue said, "Hannah just finished her beautiful song to Alex about bravery. And with that we and finished, new assignment time! Regionals." We all cheered. "Now, at sectionals we did well with jerking tears. This time, however, we need to get everyone's hearts beating. We need to find an anthem. We're taking this and we're going to Nationals!" We all cheered. "Any ideas?"

"I have one," Emily said, standing up. She whispered the song to the band. "Hit it!"

"_Can't stay at home,__  
>Can't stay at school.<em>_  
>Old folks say,<em>_  
>'You poor little fool'.<em>_"_

She flipped her hair.__

_Down the street,__  
>I'm the girl next door.<em>_  
>I'm the fox you've been waiting for.<em>__

_Hello Daddy,__  
>Hello Mom,<em>_  
>I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb.<em>_  
>Hello world,<em>_  
>I'm your wild girl.<em>_  
>I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb."<em>_  
><em>

I started nodding my head to the music. I love Joan Jett.

_Stone age love and strange sounds too,__  
>Come on baby let me get to you.<em>_  
>Bad nights causin' teenage blues,<em>_  
>Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose!<em>

With the line she grabbed Lindsay and mine's hands, pulling us to the stage.__

_"Hello Daddy,___

_Hello Mom,__  
>I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb.<em>_  
>Hello world,<em>_  
>I'm your wild girl.<em>_  
>I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb.<em>_"_

Lindsay and I started some simple choreography we knew. We had practiced for another song but decided to use it there.__

_"Hey street boy whats your style?__  
>Your dead end dreams don't make you smile,<em>_  
>I'll give ya something to live for,<em>_  
>Have ya, grab ya<em>_  
>'Til you're sore."<em>

Everyone stood up and started dancing and clapping along.

"_Hello Daddy,__  
>Hello Mom,<em>_  
>I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb.<em>_  
>Hello world,<em>_  
>I'm your wild girl.<em>_  
>I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb."<em>

Matheus took his metallic chair and banged it on the floor to make the bomb noise.

"_Cherry Bomb!__  
><em>_Cherry Bomb!__  
><em>_Cherry Bomb!__  
><em>_Cherry Bomb!__  
><em>_Cherry Bomb!__  
><em>_CHERRY BOMB!"_

Lindsay, Emily, and I hi-fived each other and sat down. "Woah," Mr. Schue said, applauding us, "Definitely on the maybe list. Let's see what the other's can bring?" _  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20: Talking with Lindsay

I walked out of the supermarket, a man in a red suit rang a ball as the automatic doors opened. I put a five in his red bucket. He smiled, said a Christmas greeting, and continued ringing his golden bell.

It was Christmas time and raining. I ran through the pelting drops of water. I opened my car door and sat inside, smiling as the rain hit the windshield. I put the keys in the ignition and started the car. On the ride home I listened to a mixed tape Damian had made me. I snorted, it was very cliché.

I stopped in front of my house and laughed when I saw Damian on my porch swing, sheltered from the cold rain. I grabbed my shopping bags and ran up to meet him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting," he said, smiling, "Your door was locked."

"I'm very sorry," I said sarcastically, giving him the bags and pulling out my house key. He sat them on the counter in the exact same place we had had our first kiss. I smiled at the thought.

"Your dad working tonight?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He wanted "alone time."

I smirked at him. "You're such a boy," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Let's watch a movie," Damian said. I smiled knowingly. A movie with Damo meant that half way through we'd start kissing. I wasn't totally opposed to the idea.

"Which one?" I asked, grabbing two crème sodas.

"Let's watch a bad horror movie!" He said, bouncing with excitement. I laughed. Damo always loved old American movies. He ran into the living room like a little kid and found a movie on Netflix. I put a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

From the living room I heard Damian start singing.

"_In the not too distant future,__  
><em>_Next Sunday A.D.__  
><em>_There was a guy named Joel,__  
><em>_Not too different from you or me.___

_He worked at Gizmonic Institute,__  
><em>_Just another face in red jump suit.__  
><em>_He did a good job cleaning up the place,__  
><em>_But his bosses didn't like him & they shot him into space!___

_We'll send him cheesy movies,__  
><em>_The worst we can find...(la! la! la!)__  
><em>_He'll have to sit & watch them all,__  
><em>_Then we'll monitor his mind...(la! la! la!)___

_Now keep in mind Joel can't control,__  
><em>_When the movies begin & end...(la! la! la!)__  
><em>_Because he used those special parts,__  
><em>_To make his robot friends -___

_ROBOT ROLL CALL (Let's Go!)___

_Cambot (Pan Left!)__  
><em>_Gypsy (Hi Girls!)__  
><em>_Tom Servo (Hi Tall Guy!)__  
><em>_Crooooooow (I'm The Wisecracker!)___

_If you're wondering how he eats & breathes,__  
><em>_And other science facts...(la! la! la!)__  
><em>_Then repeat to yourself its just a show,__  
><em>_I should really just relax...For Mystery Science Theater__  
><em>_3000..."_

I grabbed the bowl of popcorn and went into the living room where the familiar cast of MST3k was waiting for me. I snuggled next to Damian. We watched as Joel and his faithfull robots Tom Servo and Crow tore apart and ripped on a bad horror movie from the fifties. We laughed as Crow pulled one of his hilarious one liners.

"I love your laugh," Damo said, whispering into my ear. He kissed my cheek. I shifted so I was face to face with him. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him softly.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Damian groaned and I sighed. "Who is it?" I called.

"Lindsay," she said. I look at Damian, wide eyed. I pointed to the kitchen. He quickly tip toed to it and hid.

"Come in!"

She opened the door and walked in, sitting down on the couch. She eyed the two bottles of crème soda. "Why do you have two?"

"My dad was here a while ago but he had to go to work," I said. It was scary how good I was at lying by then. "So what's up?"

"I think I want Damian back," she said, sighing, "but I don't know… it's stupid really!"

"No, Lindsay," I said. Her blue eyes had started to fill with tears. "No, it's not stupid at all. He's a great guy." I felt so bad for her. She looked like a sad puppy.

"But I think he likes someone else," she said. She was talking about me, I could tell by the way she hesitated.

"Oh," I said, "Well, Lindsay, if you think he's not going to give you the attention you want then isn't it best not to pursue him further?"

"You're right, you're definitely right," she said, as if trying to convince herself, "I should've called you instead. Sorry for bugging you, Marissa."

I smiled. "You don't bug me, Lindsay," I said truthfully. She hugged me and left. I felt horrible, like I was a back stabber.

Damian walked back in the room. He sat on the couch and sighed heavily. "I feel like such an asshole…"

"I know what you mean," I said, putting my face in my hands and groaning. He rubbed my back even though I knew he felt worse than I did. "Should we tell everyone?" I asked, feeling the urge to come clean.

"Won't it hurt her more?" he asked.

"You're right," I said, groaning a second time.

"After regional's?" he suggested.

"After regional's," I agreed. I laid my head on his shoulder and we finished the movie.


	21. Chapter 21:Telling with Damian

"Sam and I are thinking of telling everyone," Micky told me. She took a sip of her coco-cola. We were sitting on a park bench. Micky's dog, Beau, was sitting on the ground next to us. He was a slobbering, old boxer.

"Oh," I said, "Yeah, I'm feeling the pressure to tell everyone too. Damian and I decided we'd tell after Regional's."

"Mr. Schue told me we're doing duets again. He said it really pumped us all up for sectionals," Micky told me, changing the subject. I nodded, smiling. "I hope we get to do some classic rock."

"At Regional's?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I think you'll get the solo. You've kind of taken over Lindsay as head of Glee Club." I snorted. "You have!" she exclaimed, "You're more talented, anyways."

"Lindsay's amazing!" I defended her.

"You're just being overly nice to her because you are going behind her back with they guy she's in love with," Micky told me, not making any attempt at beating around the bush.

"Don't say it like that," I said, frowning slightly, "That makes me sound horrible."

"I'm sorry," Micky said, smiling at me teasingly. We sat there for a while talking.

My phone beeped and Micky's rang. We looked at each other curiously, and then turned to our phones. "One New Message," flashed on my screen.

"Lindsay says we're having an emergency meeting at her house," Micky said.

"I got the same message," I told her, putting my phone in my purse.

"C'mon," Micky said, "it's best not to keep her waiting. Heel, Beau," she said to her dog, patting her leg. We climbed into her car.

We drove up to Lindsay's house just as Hannah did. "Cute dog," she said, petting him, "What's his name?"

"Beau," Micky said, smiling.

Hannah, Beau, Micky and I walked into Lindsay's house together. In her basement, Samuel, Lindsay, Mr. Schue, and Cameron were already assembled. Samuel made eye contact with Micky but broke it when he realized he'd been smiling too long.

Lindsay gasped when she saw Beau. "Oh," she said, grimacing, "Cute dog."

In time, everyone showed up. "Mr. Schue," Alex asked, "What's this meeting all about?" Everyone nodded.

"We origionally decided on Emily's rendition of _Cherry Bomb_ and Alex's _Hot Honey Rag _but I'm afraid we can't do either of those." Alex and Emily both looked close to tears. "One of the requirements of the competition is we have to use songs from the last three years." Some, like me, groaned, other clapped. "Any suggestions?"

"I've got one!" Damian said. Mr. Schue nodded. Damian gave the band the name of the song and they started. Everyone smiled in recognition of the song.

"_I remember what you wore on the first day__  
><em>_You came into my life__  
><em>_And I thought hey__  
><em>_You know this could be something__  
><em>_'Cause everything you do and words you say__  
><em>_You know that it all takes my breath away__  
><em>_And now I'm left with nothing"_

I frowned at him when he started singing directly at me. Micky had noticed to and was looking on in horror.

"_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
>Well maybe two is better than one<br>There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two, is better than one."_

Lindsay caught on to it too and had let her mouth open slightly in shock.

"_I remember every look upon your face,  
>The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste<br>You make it hard for breathing  
>'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away<br>I think of you and everything's okay"_

He smiled at me and continued singing.

_"And finally now, we're leaving_

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
>Well maybe two is better than one<br>There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

_Yeah, yeah"_

He closed his eyes, lost in song. I looked at Micky, silently asking for help. She looked at me, her eyes wide and shaking her head. Samuel shrugged, not knowing what to do.

"_I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life<br>And I thought hey,"_

He opened his eyes and looked at me square on. Everyone's jaws dropped when he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the floor next to him. I looked at him with my eyes wide.

"_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
>Maybe two is better than one<br>There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking."_

He twirled me around and sang to me.

"_Oooh I can't live without you  
>'Cause baby two is better than one<br>There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
>And I've figured out with all that's said and done<br>Two, is better than one_

_Two is better than one."_

My mouth gaped a little when he finished. Everyone clapped awkwardly after a moment of silence except for Cameron and Lindsay who looked on in shock and Samuel and Micky who both looked at Damian in horror. Everyone else just looked confused.

"I couldn't live with lying to everyone," Damian told me quietly. I looked at him in shock. After a minute I nodded, storing up my anger for later when we were alone and I could yell at him without anyone interrupting me. Damian turned to the group. "For the past month or so, Marissa and I have been dating in secret." Everyone gasped except Micky and Samuel. Micky rubbed her temple and Samuel just shook his head sadly.

Lindsay's eyes filled with tears. She stood up and with a flash of dark hair and a ship of her skirt ran up the stairs and to her room. Hannah volunteered to go up to her.

"I, uh, have to go," I said, not wanting to deal with the questions, "Mick, can you drive me?" Micky nodded and drove me home.

Micky stopped in front of my house and we got out. I unlocked my front door and went up into my room. I sat on my bed, crossing my arms angrily. Micky sat down next to me, frowning with concern.

"What a…ugh!" I exclaimed, "We decided that after Regional's we'd tell everyone, not before!"

"I know, sweetie," she said, brushing my hair with her fingertips.

"It was just so inconsiderate!" Micky was silent for a minute. "Right, Mick?"

"Well," Micky said, "Think of what it was doing to him… Damian is one of the most honest people I know. He can't lie, and when he does he's a terrible at it. Samuel and I could see it was breaking him."

"So I'm the inconsiderate one?" I asked angrily.

I scowled at her, waiting impatiently for a reply. "No," Micky said, "but just think about it…" She got up, put Beau's leash on and started leaving. She turned around. "Don't let this ruin you and Damian. You two are good together," she said, smiling warmly.

I smirked. "You've been hanging around Sam too long," I said, smiling. Micky winked and left. I smiled after her.


	22. Chapter 22: Snow with Damo and Sam

I looked out the window when Mick left. As she was about to get in the car, Damian pulled into his driveway. He ran up to her. They talked for a second then he went up to my house. I heard the door open and shut.

My bedroom door opened and Damo walked in. "Micky said you're upset with me," he said, standing in my doorway.

"She talked me out of yelling at her," I said.

He smirked. "Thank God for McKynleigh," he said, laughing.

"She's a life saver," I agreed. I patted the space on my bed next to me. He happily sat down. "I'm still mad at you- but only for not telling me before hand."

"I'm sorry," he said, putting his arm around me.

"You're forgiven," I said sarcastically. I grabbed my laptop off the bedside table and snuggled in next to him. Damian gave a satisfied smile. I turned on an episode of Bones and put my head on his chest.

In fact, I was relieved that he had told everyone. It took all the pressure off. I hadn't wanted to get up to everyone and tell them, but I also hated lying. I was glad I had someone brave in my life to do what I was too cowardly to do.

Lindsay came up to me in the hall. "Can I talk to you, Marissa?" She looked at me pleadingly, I couldn't say no to her.

"Yeah," I said, smiling sadly.

She grabbed my hand lightly, leading us out of the way of the between-class transfer. She looked into my eyes. "Are you and Damian serious?" she asked.

I sighed. I had expected a confrontation with Lindsay. "Yeah," I said, running my hand through my reddish orange hair, "We're pretty serious."

Lindsay nodded. "I knew this was inevitable," she sighed, "There's obvious chemistry between the two of you. It was stupid to pursue him, just like you said; he wouldn't give me the attention I want. I've been told I'm very high maintenance. I guess I'll never find anyone who'll want all this," she said, gesturing to herself.

"Lindsay!" I exclaimed, "Don't talk like that! You're amazing! You're smart, pretty, and you have talent to kill. This is high school, Lindsay! None of these guys can see what an awesome person you are! They're all blinded by boobs and cars and they don't see true inner beauty that you have. You're better without them. You have music and a voice. You have the potential to be someone great; these guys would weigh you down anyways."

Lindsay smiled. "Thanks, Marissa," she said, "You're really cool. I'm happy Damian's with you rather than some…" she paused as Emily walked by, flaunting her breasts in a low cut shirt, "Well anyways," she started again, "I'll see you later." She hugged me then smiled, walking away.

Damian walked up to me as I was stuffing books into my locker. Her put his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I shrugged him off. "Stop it," I said, pushing him off me playfully. I hated public displays of affection and definitely didn't want to be one.

"What were you and Lindsay talking about?" he asked. He grabbed my backpack and we started walking.

"Nothing," I said, nonchalantly shrugging. Damian put his eyebrow up, inquiring further.. "Simple man-bashing." Damian nodded as we opened the front doors. He opened my car door.

"My dad's got the night off," I told him as he started the car, "So we should go ov-," Damian cut me off.

"Hang out with him tonight," Damian told me.

"But I-"

"No," Damian said, "we've hung out every night this week. When was the last time you and your dad watched a movie?"

I crossed my arms and scowled, not knowing the answer. Damian and I drove through the iced streets. A few times I was scared we'd spin out but he delivered us home safely, like always. I leaned over to his side of the car and kissed him goodbye. "Love you," I said, opening the car door.

"Bye," he said. I stomped through the wet grass to my porch. I opened the door to find my dad, ginger hair, nerdy glasses and all, with a beautiful, young girl.

"Oh Marissa," he said, turning to face me from his position on the couch, "This is Sydney." I walked up to them.

"Hi!" Sydney said perkily.

"Hi," I said, my voice flat and emotionless, "Dad," I said turning to my father, "I thought you said we'd watch a movie tonight?" I perched myself on the arm of the couch and looked at him expectantly.

"We can," he said, nodding, "Sydney, what would you like to watch?"

"Oh, how about a romance?" she asked, stroking my dad's chest. I gagged- but only a little.

"I'm out," I said, throwing my hands up.

"Marissa!" my dad exclaimed as I got up.

"No," I said, "it's fine! I need to prep for Regional's anyways. I'll go over to Damian's so I'm out of the way."

"Marissa," my dad said, getting up, "You don't need to do that."

"It's fine," I said, shrugging, "Besides, Regional's is only two weeks away."

"Okay then," he said. I rolled my eyes and walked up to my room to get my sheet music on the way back down I stopped to hear them talking about me. "Yeah, Marissa never shows her emotions. She gets that from her mother. I could only read her when she was really emotional. Marissa's even worse. She's a totally closed door. I can't tell when she's happy, sad, annoyed, or mad. The only clues are her laughs and eye rolls, but even those are confusing! That and she's a master at sarcasm."

I smirked, that I was. I made myself known. "See, you later dad," I said, opening the door, "It was nice to meet you, Sydney."

"Bye!" Sydney said with pep. I was getting serious cheerleader vibes off this one.

"See you," my dad said, not even looking at me. I scowled at him and slammed the door behind me.

I stomped to Damian's house. Samuel was there, strumming his guitar. Damian and he were playing some rock-a-billy on his stereo system. "Hey, Mars," Damian said, waving. Samuel nodded, too into his music to say anything, "Thought you were going to hang out with your dad tonight?" He looked at me, his eyebrow up.

"I was," I said, crossing my arms. "Damian, I don't feel like answering questions," I said pleading to him, I let my arms fall to my side. "Can we just sing, please?"

"'Course," he said, patting the couch. I sat on the arm and watched Samuel strum the guitar.

Outside the first snow of the year started to fall, bringing me to the window. Sam started strumming a Christmas song.

"_Angels we have on heard high__  
><em>_Sweetly singing ore the plains__  
><em>_And the mountains in reply__  
><em>_Echoing their joyous strains"_

I sang, smiling at the snow.__

_"__Gloria in excelsis Deo__  
><em>_Gloria in excelsis Deo___

_Come to Bethlehem and see__  
><em>_Christ whose birth the angels sing__  
><em>_Come adore on bended knee__  
><em>_Christ the Lord the newborn King"_

Damian walked up to me, grabbed me by the waist and started dancing. He sang to me. __

_"__Gloria in excelsis Deo__  
><em>_Gloria in excelsis Deo___

_See him in a manger laid__  
><em>_Whom the choirs of angels praise__  
><em>_Mary, Joseph, lend your aid__  
><em>_While our hearts in love we raise"_

Sam, Damo, and I finished the song.__

_"__Gloria in excelsis Deo__  
><em>_Gloria, in excelsis Deo__  
><em>_Gloria in excelsis Deo!"_

"Let's go outside," Sam said, putting his guitar down. Damo and I smiled in agreement. We sprinted outside where the snow was falling down hard. We started having a snowball fight with the snow that had already accumulated on the wet ground. Our snowballs were weak and fell apart as soon as they left our hands.

Giving up, we just played freeze tag. I laughed as Samuel was tagged into various positions. I ran after Damian and jumped on his back. "Freezed!" I called, laughing.

"Oh, yeah?" he said. I jumped off his back and put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah."

"We'll see," he said. He grabbed me around the middle and put me over his shoulder.

I squeeled. "Put me down," I said, laughing.

He complied, putting me on me feet and kissing me.


	23. Chapter 23: Regionals with Everyone

Micky smiled at me encouragingly. I felt the stage light hit us and the music began. Alex stepped forward, his theatricality shining.

"_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M__  
><em>_Just put your paws up__  
><em>_'cause you were Born This Way, Baby__."_

Hannah stepped forward, hands on her hips.

_"__My mama told me when I was young__  
><em>_We are all born superstars."_

Cameron went up next.__

_"__She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on__  
><em>_In the glass of her boudoir"_

Micky sang next.__

_"__'There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"__  
><em>_She said, 'Cause he made you perfect, babe'"__  
><em>

Samuel went up and sang.

_"__'So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,__  
><em>_Listen to me when I say'"___

We all sang the chorus and danced.

_"__I'm beautiful in my way__  
><em>_'Cause God makes no mistakes__  
><em>_I'm on the right track, baby__  
><em>_I was born this way___

_Don't hide yourself in regret__  
><em>_Just love yourself and you're set__  
><em>_I'm on the right track, baby__  
><em>_I was born this way"_

I went up and did my "Gaga Hands."__

_"__Oh there ain't no other way__  
><em>_Baby I was born this way__  
><em>_Baby I was born this way__  
><em>_Oh there ain't no other way__  
><em>_Baby I was born-__  
><em>_on the right track, baby__  
><em>_I was born this way"__  
><em>

Bryce sang next.

_"__Don't be a drag -Just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag -Just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag -Just be a queen__  
><em>_Don't be!"_

Emily sang.__

_"__Give yourself prudence__  
><em>_And love your friends__  
><em>_Subway kid, rejoice your truth"__  
><em>

Damian sang after her.

_"__In the religion of the insecure__  
><em>_I must be my self, respect my youth."__  
><em>

Lindsay sang, we supplied the back ground.

_"__A different lover is not a sin__  
><em>_Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)__  
><em>_I love my life I love this record and__  
><em>_Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith.)"___

Ellis sang the first part of the bridge.__

_"__Don't be a drag, just be a queen__  
><em>_Whether you're broke or evergreen__  
><em>_You're black, white, beige, chola descent__  
><em>_You're Lebanese, you're orient__  
><em>_Whether life's disabilities__  
><em>_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased__  
><em>_Rejoice and love yourself today__  
><em>_'cause baby you were born this way"_

Matheus took the second part.__

_"__No matter gay, straight, or bi,__  
><em>_lesbian, transgendered life,__  
><em>_I'm on the right track baby,__  
><em>_I was born to survive.__  
><em>_No matter black, white or beige__  
><em>_Chola or orient made,__  
><em>_I'm on the right track baby,__  
><em>_I was born to be brave."__  
><em>

We sang the refrain and post-refrain together.

"_I'm beautiful in my way__  
><em>_'Cause God makes no mistakes__  
><em>_I'm on the right track, baby__  
><em>_I was born this way___

_Don't hide yourself in regret__  
><em>_Just love yourself and you're set__  
><em>_I'm on the right track, baby__  
><em>_I was born this way___

_Oh there ain't no other way__  
><em>_Baby I was born this way__  
><em>_Baby I was born this way__  
><em>_Oh there ain't no other way__  
><em>_Baby I was born-__  
><em>_I'm on the right track, baby__  
><em>_I was born this way.___

_I was born this way hey!__  
><em>_I was born this way hey!__  
><em>_I'm on the right track baby__  
><em>_I was born this way hey!___

_I was born this way hey!__  
><em>_I was born this way hey!__  
><em>_I'm on the right track baby__  
><em>_I was born this way hey!__"_

Everyone applauded, most giving us a standing ovation. I smiled as we bowed and curtsied.

We scampered back to the familiarness of the green room. I sat on edge, the nerves that had briefly gone away during the number had returned in a horrible vengeance. I clutched my stomach in anticipation. Sam rubbed my back as Micky told me the wait would be over soon. I loved and resented them for babying me. "I'm fine," I told them, "Really," I said when they raised their eyebrows at me.

Damian came back from the bathroom and sat down on the floor next to me. He patted Cameron's back in congratulations when he sat down next to him.

The lights flickered, calling us back onstage. "That was quick," Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands together and leading the way. We walked back onstage. The Vocal Adrenaline kids practically snarled at us. Micky looked at me and held my hand. I took Lindsay's and she took Cameron's. Our chain followed around till we were all linked.

"Okay, so let's not keep these hopeful's waiting," on of the judges said. "In third place, the Allen County Choir." We clapped and watched the other show choir leave, their head down. "And in first place…" We squeezed each other's hands and closed our eyes. "McKinley High's New Directions!"

There was a moment of quiet shock then all Hell broke loose. Lindsay tackled me, laughing and crying at the same time. I hugged her back. When she let go of me I found Damian and kissed him full on. I broke the kiss and looked over to see Sam and Micky kissing. Some of the others had noticed but couldn't be bothered and went on celebrating. Ellis sat on Matheus' shoulders, holding the trophy high. Emily was hugging Bryce, crying her eyes out. Hannah, Lindsay, and Cameron were in a group hug. We made it back stage and continued celebrating.

"Great job, you guys!" Mr. Shue said, clapping and hugging us, "Now, let's see what we can bring to Nationals in HAWAII!"

_Author's Note:_

_So, this is the last chapter but there's a sequel coming haha. _

_Thank you to all who read the story and reviewed. Your imput keeps me going- that and my slightly stalkerish love for Damo's blue eyes 3_


End file.
